Power Rangers Pirate Armada
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its just my take on the 20th season of power rangers or what would be the american adaption
1. Chapter 1

A new threat

Its been two years since the war against grum all the rangers were safe at the moment but little did they know that a new enemy to threaten the earth was waiting . None of the rangers would guess that the emperor grum would be back but they were wrong meanwhile out in California Adam and the others were resting till they heard there communicators go off Dave was in his music room working on a new song for the kids to sing at there up coming concert in 4 years.

" Go ahead we read you" said Adam. " Rangers listen up a new enemy just appeared from out of no where and there amry's are marching through out Angle grove we need you there" said Cruger . " Don't tell me …... its grumm isn't it he broke free and is attacking Angle grove right?" Asked Charlene . " Wrong we don't know who they are but we are going to need your help" Said Cruger . Everyone glanced at each other knowing that if they survive this that they might make it out alive but then again they are power ranges sworn to defend the earth from any attack .

" Alright we are on our way" Said Brittany . " Ok people listen up we don't know who we are fighting but its a good bet that grum is free and is attacking Angle grove as to why we don't know" Said John . "Well we had better head outside and to our secret hideout to grab our time watches" said Jeanette .

So all of them headed outside to the back yard and to there hideout to grab there watches they programmed the time **April 25****th****,1993 **" Alright guys lets go a portal just opened" Said Alvin . So they all stepped through the portal with it closing on them as they kept walking they saw angle grove already under attack so they started to pick up the pace and made it out of the tunnel . " Glad you all could make it but your not the only ones here" Said Cruger .

Adam and the others looked around and saw other rangers they were amazed other rangers that they met before were here along with Omega and Nova ranger even they knew what to expect along with there friends from Angle grove friends from turtle cove and silver hills along with various other rangers friends like the wind academy but some they haven't had the chance to meet yet . Adam noticed a man wearing red carrying a morpher similar to a cellphone along with his team of rangers . " Hey guys I'm Adam" He said .

" Hi i'm jayden that's Kevin Mike Mia Emily and Antanino it seems we to were called here to the earth from this unknown attack" Said Jayden . " I see well where ever they all are they sure are late" Said Adam . " Yea I noticed that as well" he replied .

" Oh snap that's one heck of an army more than what grumm can come up with" said Brittany . Soon a voice rang through the speakers on one of the ships .

" Hello people of earth we are the Zanyack Empire and we will lay claim to this planet you have one of two options surrender and serve our Empire or two be destroyed by our forces you have 48 hours to respond oh by the way the names Jim Keller son of Astronmena and her general eclipter beware my wrath should you try to resist me" Said Jim . Soon the rangers talked among themselves and came to a deceision defend the earth from the zanyack empire .

" alright you want your answer how's this we are going with choice two we are going to fight you to the end you hear me!" yelled Adam . Soon the voice was filled with none other than emperor Jim Keller . " Alright if that's the way you want it then fine" He said . Soon troops were coming in full while the ships opened fire on the city of Angle grove .

Soon the troops saw the rangers and were waiting for the rangers to attack . " Alright then I say we give it to them they ain't taken this planet with out a fight but we die its not this day if one of us falls we keep on coming but it will not be this day today we fight and fight to the end no matter what happens" Said Adam . The other rangers agreed with what he said and cheered him on.

" Now then RANGERS SUIT UP" said Adam . It was Jason's team to suit up first . " ITS MORPHIN TIME" " Mastadon" shouted Zack . " Pterodactyl" shouted Kimberly . " Triceratops" Shouted Billy . " Sabertooth tiger" shouted Trini . " Tyrannosaurs" shouted Jason . "

ITS MORPHIN TIME" shouted Rocky. " Zeo ranger 1 Pink" shouted kat . " Zeo ranger two Yellow" shotued Tanya . " Zeo ranger 3 Blue" shouted Rocky . " Zeo ranger 4 green" said Adam . " Zeo ranger 5 Red" shouted Rebecca . " Shift into turbo" Said Eddie . " Lets rock it"Said Andros . " Go galactic" Said Leo . " Time for Timeforce" Said Jen . " Quantum power" Said Eric " Lightspeed Rescue" Said Carter .

" Wild Access" Said Cole . " Blazing Lion" He said . " Serging shark" Said Max . " Noble tiger" Said Alyssa. " Soring Eagle" Said Taylor . " Iron Byson" Said Danny. " Howlying Wolfe" Said Merrick . " Ready" Asked Conner . " Ready" Said Ethan . " DINO THUNDER POWER UP" They all said . " Trano" Said Conner . " Tricera" Said Ethan . " Tera" Said Kira . " Drago" Said Trent . " Brachyio" Said Tommy . " DRAGON ZORD"Shouted Sheryl . " WHITE TIGER ZORD" shouted Jill .

"Go Go Samurai" Said Paul . " Samurai ranger ready" Said Charlene . " Rangers together Samurai forever" They all said . Ready" Asked Joe . " Ready" Said Joel " SPD EMERGENCY" Yelled Joel. " Space Patrol Delta" Said Charlene . " SPD White ranger" he shouted . " SPD dark Blue ranger" Said Joel . " SPD dark Yellow ranger" Said Charlene . " SPD Green ranger"Said Theodore . " SPD Lime green ranger" Said Eleanor . " SPD dark Grey ranger" Said Megan. " Titanium power" Shouted Ryan

" Magical Source Mystic Force" Shouted Nick . " With the blazing fire Red mystic ranger" He added . " With the ever flowing water blue mystic ranger" said Madison . " with the ever shooting electricity Yellow Mystic ranger" Said Chip. " As ever flowing as the wind pink Mystic Ranger" Said Vid . " As ever Growing as the trees Green Mystic ranger" Said Xander . " Magical source Mystic force" Said Udonna . " As ever white as the snow white mystic ranger" She added .

" Overdrive Accelerate" said Mack . " RPM Get in Gear" Said Charlie . " Ninja storm ranger form" Said Shane . " Power of Air" he said . " Power of Earth" Said Dustin . " Power of water" Said Tori . " Samurai form ranger form" Said Cam . " Green Samurai ranger!" He shouted " ITS PYSCHO MORPHIN TIME" Shouted Adam. " Thunder Storm ranger form" Said Blake and Hunter in unison . "Power of Thunder" they both said .

" ALOSAURS" " POSTASUCUS" Yelled Brittany . " Celaphisis" Yelled Jeanette . " Brontosaurus" Said Alvin . " Anklosaurus" Said Simon. " Alright our turn" Said Jack . " Ready" Said Jack . " READY" they shouted . " SPD EMERGENCY" they shouted .

" SPACE PATROL DELTA" They added . " SPD Red ranger" Said jack . " SPD Blue ranger" Said Sky . " SPD green ranger" Said Bridge . " SPD Yellow ranger" Said Z . " SPD Pink ranger" Said Syd .

" Galaxy red" Said Leo . " Galaxy green" Said Damon . " Galaxy Blue" Said Kai . " Galaxy Yellow" Said Maya . " Galaxy Pink" Said Karone . " Magna Power" Said Mike . And no sooner he became the Magna Defender .

And there stood all the rangers . " Alright our turn it seems that his brothers have the same morphers as we do it doesn't matter its our turn, Ready" Asked Jayden . " Ready" they all said . " Samuraizer Go Go samurai" They all said . " Gold Power" Said Antoniano. " Rangers together Samurari Forvever" They all shouted . " SPD Emergency" Said Kat . " SPD Kat ranger" she added . Soon she joined C squad and B Squad as well . Along with Omega and Nova ranger .

" Alright guys its time we take them down no matter what happens listen I know you guys are going to defend the earth but hey don't leave us out" Said Adam . Soon all the rangers charged every single one defending the earth from the Zangyack Empire from invading the earth . Soon the rangers were engaged in a epic battle . Just above them the ships of Zanyack Empire only waited for there emperor to give the order to fire . Soon the ships opened fire while the rangers were still fighting. " Alright if that's the way they wanna play then fine" Shouted Adam . " We need the pyscho flyers NOW" said Adam . Soon the pyscho flyers were coming Adam and the others jumped inside there cockpits . " Alright rangers Open FIRE" shouted Adam .

The flyers opened fire on the attacking ships of course they didn't know that they were under attack soon the Astro Mega ship Mark III joined the battle along with the Delta mega ship . They both opened fire as did the pyscho flyers soon some of the fleet returned fire . Soon the timeforce flyers joined in as well . " My emperor we can't seem to hold off the relentless attack we need to pull back" Said shopper . " Alright sound the retreat" said Jim . And no sooner than that did they retreat all the rangers were scratching there heads with confused looks on there faces . But they would return only this time in full numbers later .


	2. Chapter 2

The Great legendary war

**9 years later **

The remaining ranger teams remained on earth should the zangyack return . And they did with a bigger force hoping to overwhelm the rangers on earth . " Rangers listen up we need to take out these invaders" Said Cruger . Soon all the rangers started to battle the zangyack hoping to push them back in luck they did but a high price it wasn't easy but it had to be done . " Listen C squad I want you to stay behind while we battle the zangyack . " Uh sir not to be rude or anything but your going to need all the help you can get" Said Adam .

" I know but you guys are the best rangers I have ever trained I just want you to keep the generation of rangers going but also I want you to put together a new team of rangers to combat these zangyack and put together a new team of rangers to do so" added cruger . " Sir with all do respect you do need our help" Said Alvin .

" I know rangers , Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Joe Joel Amy Joane Eddie and Megan your all great rangers but you've helped out enough I will lead the final part of the battle I need you guys to stay behind that way should the time arise we can have you guys as backup should the earth surrender to the zangyack empire or worse" Said Kat . " Alright hope you guys know what your doing" replied Adam . And so the battle raged on without C squad as they just stayed back while the rest of the rangers battled it out and sacerficing there powers while at the same time destroying the zangyack armada .

" Alright listen guys I think its time we find some new people to take on the rol as rangers" said Brittany . " I think I know some people" Said Alvin . So they drew a list of people ranging from Tommy Rocky Adam parks Karone Maya Maia Syd Shane Tori Dustin along with Nick . " Alright I think we got the list comeone lets head back to downtown Angle grove and try to figure it out from there" Said Jeanette.

" I agree on that" Said Alvin . And so they all headed back to angle grove on there motorcycles .Finally they reached Angle grove. Soon they found there old base and headed inside . Brittany pulled up a table and chairs and Adam set down the list . " Ok time to go to work we need only about 5 or 6 people to be the next generation of rangers to defend the earth" Said Simon.

" Well I do remember us meeting Tommy for the first time so he could be the red ranger" Said Adam . " Sounds like a good idea now we only need Blue green yellow pink silver and black" Said Theodore . " I was thinking Kira for Yellow for pink how about Sydney Drew for Silver how about Adam and Black I was thinking either Tori or Rocky" Said Sheryl.

" Hmm this is going to be tough" Muttered Charlene . " Ok I think I got it ,it sould be Tori she's the only ranger who hasen't changed her colors yet" Suggested Katy . " For once that's not a bad idea" Said Joe . " Alright we need someone for fixing things" Suggested Megan . " Well how about Billy he's quite the tech genius" Said Amy . " Not a bad idea after all he could teach Simon Jeanette and Jill a few things about reapairing the zords should they need fixing" said Joane. " Alright lets head out to Youth center hevean forbid that we need to get out more often" said Joel . And so they headed out of there base and straight for the Youth Center. By the time they got there they noticed that something was up. " Uh what on earth is going on here" Asked Adam .

"Well as you can see business is soon to go out and you guys are my best customers though I don't see much of you guys anymore" Said Ernie . " Don't worry ernie just who is taking your business" asked Eleanor .

" Its those new guys they forgot that having a youth center / juicebar means far more than just having guests it means to treat your customers with respect" Added Ernie . " I know what you mean" said Theodore . " Maybe Theodore and Eleanor can lend a hand" Suggested Jeanette . " That would mean a lot to me and it would show those new guys to get the heck out of angle grove" Said Ernie . " alright guys now we need to wait for someone to contact us at the moment I say that we hang out and have some smoothies hey Ernie you got any more of those Chocolate banna shakes?" asked Adam.

"You bet I do as it just so happens I had to go shopping to get more cause the ones I had were rotten and were no good" said Ernie . " I see well lets hope that the ones that you got aren't rotten let alone some person sold you some crappy bannas" Said Theodore . " DOn't worry when it comes to shopping I know what to get" he said . And he started to work on the banna smoothies . Meanwhile Rocky and the others entered the Youth center and noticed the chipmunks and chipettes just hanging out waiting on there banna smoothies .

" Hey guys what brings you to angle grove" asked Tanya . " The smoothies" replied Brittany . "Ok that was funny" Said Adam. " so did you hear about the new coffee shop hear there selling cofee and even you can get wireless internet while you drink your cofeee" Said Brittany . " Yea we even checked it out and its nothing compaired to Ernies juice bar its the bomb" said Katherine . " Yea thats what I thought as well" said Jeanette . By the time Ernie came out with the banna smoothies Rocky and the others helped carry them to a spare table .

" So whats with the list" asked Billy . " Alright we are putting together a new team of rangers only this time its going to be list of veteran rangers instead of rookies" whispered Adam .

" I get it so who do you have so far" asked Katherine . " Well we have Tommy Kira Syd Tori our brother Adam but we don't know who to pick for blue or green rangers" said Rebecca . " how about I be the Blue ranger and rocky could be the green ranger" suggested Katherine .

" That sounds like a good idea" Said Adam . And so it was decided that the new team would be Tommy Kira Syd Tori Adam Kat and Rocky once they finished there smoothies they all just hung out and talked about whatever came to there minds . " Say guys you still have your communicaters with you?" asked Cindy . " I think so why?" asked Billy . " Well thing is we might get contacted by someone we don't even know yet" said Katy . " Oh I see" said Tanya . And no sooner than that the soon to be new team of rangers were contacted by someone that they didn't even know or meet . They all rushed into a nearby hallway . " Go ahead" said Adam .

" Meet me at the old command center outside of angle grove" said the voice. " Alright lets get going" said Adam . Adam Rocky and Kat headed out and the others soon followed . It wasn't till they saw the old command center that memories of Zordon flowed into there heads .

" Uh you guys alright" asked Adam . " Yea were fine" replied Tanya . " Ok" said Adam a bit unsure . Soon they reached the command center and headed in through the front doors. Where they found a odd looking woman and her robot . " Oh hello i'm Zorela daughter of Zordon and this is Alpha VIII" she introduced . " Hi i'm Adam that's Rocky Tanya Kat Billy and thats Adam parks" said Adam. " Ok but where's Kira Syd and Tori" asked the robot .

" They should be here soon" replied Brittany . " Oh thats brittany Jeanette Eleanor Jill Sheryl Charlene Rebecca Cindy Katy Alvin Simon Theodore Paul Eddie Charlie Amy and Joane" added Adam. " Its nice to meet you all" she replied with a smile . Soon Kira Syd and Tori finally arrived . "

Glad you could all make it now I have something to tell you all as you know 9 years ago the zangyack empire invaded earth but were beaten back by the rangers here on earth but had to make the ultimate sacerfice but in the end they saved the earth now I know that some of you guys were already there we were all brought here to the old command center as to why we don't even know" Said Jeanette . Last but certianlly not least Tommy arrived through the doors and into the command center . " Apparently i'm not the only one who got contacted" he said . " We all did and Zorela there is the daughter of the one called Zordon" said Adam. Everyone froze and were shocked to find out that Zordon had a daughter he didn't tell his rangers of him having a daughter not even alpha V knew. " THis is quite a surprise to us as is everyone" said Tommy . Everyone nodded there heads not sure what to make of it . Tommy was the most shocked to find this out after all those years.

But eventaully he got over it and decided to go with it . " I have called you all here to defend the earth once more Tommy for your service as a green white red zeo ranger the first turbo ranger and the first black dino ranger this red pirate morpher is yours" she said as she handed it to tommy . " Kira for your service as the yellow dino ranger you are now the yellow pirate ranger" she said her attention to Kira . " Tori for your service as a Blue ninja ranger I think its time you become the Black pirate ranger" she added her attention to Tori . " Kat for your service as the pink power ranger the pink zeo and turbo ranger you are now the blue pirate ranger" she said turned to Kat .

" Adam for your service as the black ranger the green zeo and turbo ranger you are now theyou are the green pirate ranger" she said turned to Adam. " Adam Seville your service is invaluable you have been the black SPD ranger the red psycho dino ranger and you are now the silver pirate ranger" she said turned to Adam . Everyone stepped forward to claim there morphers and were rangers once more and knowing that there new destnitation is Harbor grove


	3. Chapter 3

Power rangers pirate armada

As soon as the rangers had there new morphers it was time to teleport over to the command center in Harbor grove where there adventure would begen there old lives in blue bay reefside and Angle grove are not gone but will be there when they get back. " Alright guys we are going to teleport you guys to the new command center then we will join you" Said Billy . " Uh billy not to be rude but who's going to be at this command center in Angle grove ?" Asked Joe . " Well its mostly going to be me and some of you" he replied .

" That sounds easy so that would leave Zorela and AlphaVIII to only teleport to the new command center" said Theodore . "That's right only myself and you guys will keep an eye on Angle grove should the zangyack try and attack while the new rangers handle things in Harbor grove" he replied . " Alright guys teleporting you guys to your new command center" Said Billy . And so the seven new rangers to the new command center while Zorela and Alpha transported as well.

No sooner than that Billy Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Alvin Simon Theodore Joe Joel Megan Rebecca Cindy Katy Paul Eddie Charlie Charlene Amy and Joane all watched as Zorela and Alpha teleported out of the old command center and into the new one . " We have a transmission incoming from the new command center" Said Billy . Soon the now former psycho dino rangers turned there heads to the viewing globe . " THis is Zorela we are in the new command center and everything is working fine we hope to keep in contact with you guys each day and as much as possible" Said Zorela .

" I copy that after all we are going to be keeping an eye on Angle grove just like the old days" said Billy . And with that the transmission ended . It wasn't easy saying goodbye to there lovers but It had to be done . It was up to Brittany to be the leader like she always wanted she knew she couldn't be as good as her counterpart but she had to try for Adam and no one else she loved him with all her heart but she knew that he would be the best silver ranger that he could as long he doesn't die then everything else should be fine for the moment . Once the new rangers found some sort of Job to start at everything was set to go . Of course what's a job without a house? .

Tommy and the others already purchased houses while Adam and the others got jobs and houses they weren't far from each other and there old communicaters still work if it weren't for Billy there would be no communicaters let alone anything else that would have saved the Alien rangers when they were turned to kids but none the less he was cured of his aging for good . Adam and Tori managed to settle in Tori got the bedroom that was just across from his while Adam got a bedroom that had everything once all the funiture was bought and set up Adam stored away his box of power coins zeonizers and other morphers as well in a seceret part of the chest of drawers . The rest of the day went by well or did it? A monster was spotted in downtown Harbor grove . " Rangers there's a monster in Down town Harbor grove" said Alpha . " Copy that we are on our way" Said Adam .

" ITS PIRATE TIME" they all shouted . They soon morphed and were out to stop the monster . " Awww rangers so glad I ran into you guys I think its time I take you all out soon this planet will belong to the zangyack empire" It said . " I've heard that line before it won't happen" said The red pirate ranger .

"POWER RANGERS PIRATES" they shouted . " So power rangers huh? No matter you will soon bow down before the emporer" It shouted . " Not a chance ugly" said the black pirate ranger . " OH YEAH? Meet my warriors" Said the monster . Soon warriors appeared out of no where and started to attack the rangers . Them wasting no time fought back Both the red and yellow pirate rangers took on a few while the black blue pink and silver rangers handled the rest. Soon the warriors were gone . " NO FAIR" it shouted . " Hey just whats ur name anyway" asked the silver pirate ranger .

" My names destroyer" Said Destroyer . " No matter your going down" said the pink pirate ranger . Soon all seven rangers attacked Destroyer all seven of them landed good shots and blows but it wasn't enough the red yellow pink blue and green rangers down that only left the silver ranger . " Are you foolish to take me" taunted Destroyer .

" Oh yea but i've faced greater odds than you stupid" shot back the silver pirate . " Fine with me though but you've been warned" And the both the monster and the silver pirate charged at each other . He was able to get in a couple of blows before taking out his sword and slashing at the monster left and right before he went down . But not before he grew to gigantic size . " Dang when are you going to learn to just stay down" said Adam.

" WE NEED PIRATE POWER NOW" They shouted . And no sooner than that the pirate ships arrived with ropes for the rangers to grab onto once that was done the zords combined into a megazord known as the pirate megazord . " Now this is awesome" said the pink pirate . " Yea I know right" replied the yellow pirate . And no soone than that the monster attacked the megazord but not before the megazord counter attacked with its twin slash attack and scored a double hit . " Hey lets use the cannon" suggested the silver pirate . " Not a bad idea Adam" replied the red pirate .

" PIRATE CANNON FIRE"They shouted . And finally with a couple of cannon balls straight at the chest of the monster he went down in a fireball. " Well that did it" said the silver pirate . And with that the zords uncoupled and headed back while the rangers demorphed and went back to there lives .

" _**And in other new today seven new rangers took out a monster that was terrizing downtown harbor grove who are these mysterious new rangers? And were they sent by the zangyack empire to sent to protect us from the zangyack only time will tell this is Cassidy of reefside news we will keep you posted as the story devolups" **_And with that Adam switched off the TV . _" That cassidy always trying to get something out of the power rangers eh oh well little does she know that its just bunch of teenagers dressed up as super heros" _Thought Adam as he turned in for the night .


	4. Chapter 4

A new Villain arrives

**Location : Harbor grove **

**Year : 2012**

A new day approaches for the pirates they all decided to meet downtown for a nice cup of coffee all 6 of them Tommy Kat Rocky Tori Kira Syd and Adam Seville . " Good morning guys" greeted Adam . " Good morning" They all replied . " Well I hope you all slept well cause don't think me and tori did last night who ever had there music up loud really kept us up all freaking night makes me wanna punch there lights out" threatened .

" I see well maybe next time instead of 'punching there lights out' why don't you tell them to turn it down when you wanna sleep" suggested Tommy Kat nodded her head in agreement . " Alright I'll do things your way for the moment but if it don't work then I'm going to punch my neighbors lights out just to get some peace and quite" Said Adam.

"So did any of you get any sleep at all last night" Asked Tori . " Well most of us did though mostly Tommy and Kat did I think Rocky and Syd did though as for me and rocky though though I couldn't sleep at all so your not the only ones" Said Kira . "Wow and I thought we were the only ones that couldn't get any sleep at all" replied Adam . Tori nodded her head in agreement . " Yea and we all need our sleep our straight 8 or 9 hours" Said Tori . After they finished there coffee they noticed something out in the distance . " Hey notice something out in the distance" Asked Adam. " I don't think so whatever it is I don't think we should worry" said Tommy . " Alright" said Adam a bit unsure though . Soon a figure appeared in Harbor grove causing trouble . " Rangers there a disturbance in Harbor grove park you must stop it" Said Alpha . " We are on our way" said Adam.

" ITS PIRATE TIME" they all shouted . Soon they were morphed into there priate forms . " well well well well who do we have here" Asked the mysterious figure. "Wouldn't you like to know" shot Adam . " My my my don't we have quite the mouth" said the figure . " Alright just who are you" asked Tori . " My names Victoria" she said . " and now meet my own team of rangers" she added . And in a flash she was gone. " Ok this is going to get weird and fast" Muttered the silver pirate ranger .

The rangers that stood before them were the silver astro ranger the green ranger the white ranger the SPD omega ranger and the Operation over drive red ranger . " Alright this is going to get tough so stay on your guard" said the red pirate ranger . Before they charged into the heat of battle they stopped and noticed that they got there first set of ranger keys. They were the Mightmorpin keys . " Alright I think its time we kick this into gear" said the pink pirate ranger . " Agreed" replied the yellow pirate . " Well what are we waiting for" said the black pirate ranger .

" Ranger change" They all said . Soon they took the keys and stuck them into there morphers . " ITS MORPHIN TIME" They all shouted . Soon they became the first team of rangers . Tommy being the red ranger Kat being the blue ranger Adam being the black ranger Kira being the yellow ranger and Syd being the pink ranger . " Wow this is awesome" said the black ranger . " I know what you mean I always wanted to be the original red ranger" said Tommy . Soon the ranger got there weapons .

" Power sword" shouted tommy . " Power lance" shouted Kat . " Power daggers" shouted Kira . " Power bow" shouted Syd . " Power axe" shouted Adam .Soon they all charged into battle all attacking the enemy rangers . Tommy took on former green ranger while Adam took on the white ranger Kira and Kat took on the Silver astro ranger and SPD Omega ranger .

And tori took on the Operation overdrive ranger. It wasn't long before they were defeated soon the mighty morpin rangers powered down to there pirate forms . And then powered down to there human form. " Well that was quite hard I wonder if this victoria is as tough as we thought she was" said Adam . " I don't know but we had better head back to the command center and see what turns up" said Tommy . Soon the six rangers teleported to the command center.

" Alpha someone named Victoria just used some old rangers to attack us with any ideas as to why" Asked Kira . " I don't know somehow she got a hold of some ranger keys herself but it could also be possible that she could have stole the keys from the treasure chest as well" Suggested Alpha . " Hmm very good possibilities but the first one is very likely but the second not so much" Said Syd . " I agree with Syd on this" Said Tori . Soon the rangers were contacted once again by Victoria . " well well well rangers I think that you all remember the psycho rangers ? Well it just so happens that they are here with and two new psychos psycho's green and silver" she said .

" Huh? The psycho rangers I do remember fighting them in the war against grumm but other than that I don't remember psycho green or psycho silver" said Adam. " I think that the space rangers and Galaxy rangers took them out twice already though psycho pink survived somehow" said Tommy . " Oh this is great" Muttered Kira . Soon the transmission ended . At the same time the rangers felt a slight tug on there morphin energies and physical energies as well . " Woa I'm feeling light headed" said Adam . " Yea so are we" said Tori . What ever was affecting the rangers it also affected them in there everyday lives . They knew something was not right .

" Alright whatever it is though we need to destroy it and fast" Said Syd . "alright the best way to take out the psycho's is to engage them head on since there are six of us and six of them it's an even fight but we need a seventh person to give us an edge" Said Kira . " Yea but who" asked Kat .

" I don't know yet" said Rocky . " Thats what i'm working on at the moment" Said Adam. " Alright who ever this person is we are going to need his or her help" said Tori . " I think I have a morpher that I built myself its a dark red morpher and it works just like your morphers" said Zorela . " Ok but who... Wait a second I think I know someone who can help us her name is Maya from the lost galaxy team she's on Meronori along with the others" said Adam . " Good thinking but how are we going to contact them" Asked Tommy . "Don't worry we can use our other ranger keys to contact them" said Kira .

" Good idea kira and quick thinking" commented Adam . " Thanks" she replied . And it wasn't long before she morphed into the yellow Zeo ranger . And contacted Maya to head over to Earth. Soon she was on her way at the same time Kira demorphed . " alright guys she's on her way" she said. Everyone nodded there heads and in no time at all Maya arrived . " I heard you needed my help" she asked . " Yea listen the psycho's are back and with new rangers Psycho's Green and silver" said Adam. " I see well I wasn't called here for a social call" she joked . " No maya you weren't I want you to have this Maya you were once the yellow galaxy ranger and now your the dark red pirate ranger" Said Zorela . " Well I knew my time would be coming soon " she said to herself . And with that she took the morpher and she became the Dark red pirate ranger .

"Well at least everything is set to go" said Adam . " Yea this is the commander center an outpost to the main one in Angle grove your in Harbor grove" said Kira . " I see well at least things are going to be a lot different then I remember on Meronoi" Said Maya .

" Oh a lot different" said Syd . "For the moment you can crash at either Tommy and Kat's place or mine and Tori's place" offered Adam. " I probably smell bad as soon as we get home I think a shower is in order" she said . " Oh you bet but don't make me and tori scrub you from head to toe" joked Adam . Maya shuddered at the thought of Tori and Adam scrubbing her from head to toe. " Uh don't worry I think I can manage" she said . " Alright then teleporting out of the commander center"said Alpha .

And with that all 7 rangers transported out of the command center and back in front of there homes and headed off in there own separate ways soon Adam Tori and Maya entered there apartment and Maya headed straight for the shower while Tori and Adam hung around the house. " wow I can't believe we have another person on our team that gives us a slight edge over the psycho's" Said tori . " yea same here" replied Adam. And with that maya emgerdged from the shower fully clothed and showered for the day . And whith that the other rangers just relaxed for rest of the day execpt for Adam he headed up to his room and opened up his box full of morphers .

" _I can hardly believe it another ranger but I hope that things go smoothly through out our time as rangers but another thing though this is going to get really rough with the remergence of the psycho's and a new villain victoria this is going to be a rough time fighting off the zangyack and at the same time repairing the morphing grid on earth as well" _Thought Adam . As he closed the box he looked out his window and sure enough day was turning to night and stars were starting to show in the nightsky . " Might as well turn in for the night" he said to himself . Soon both tori and Maya started to feel sleepy so they switched off the TV and headed to bed . And Adam was already asleep when maya poked her head through the door smiling to her self . Soon she closed the door and headed with Tori .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my fellow authors just wanted to let ya know that I'm moving back to the west coast so sorry about the update but me packing stuff and watching spiderman has kept me on my toes so sorry though but I can give you a really good update to tie ya over till May17th yes the very day I move back So then On with the story **

Return of the Psycho Dino rangers

**Location : Harbor Grove **

**Year: 2012**

As the rangers woke up the next morning . They all headed downtown to grab a morning cup of coffee Adam Tori and Maya got there first soon Tommy followed by Kira Rocky Syd and Kat . "Well good morning guys glad you could make it this morning" said Adam . " Yea and we actaully got some sleep last night" replied Tommy . "Yea whatever happened last night worked like a charm" chimmed Kira .

" Yea I really don't know what happened last night" said Maya . " Point taken well guys lets grab some coffee" said Syd . " I hear you on that" replied Adam . Soon the team ordered there coffee and just started to drink in silence which was great in the morning days of harbor grove . " Rangers there's an attack at the Industrial complex hurry you must stop the psychos" Said Alpha . " Where on our way" Said Adam . " ITS PRIATE TIME"They all shouted .

Soon there pirate cycles arrived in the nick of time and the took off toward the industrial complex to stop the psychos . By the time they arrived they were starting to feel a tug on there energy . Meanwhile the psychos heard the sounds of motorcycles off in the distance . " Well well well it seems we have some company to deal with" said Psycho red . " I tend to agree on that" replied Psycho Blue . The rest of the other Psycho rangers agreed and waited for there opponents to arrive . " Alright rangers time to take out these bozo's" said Tommy . Soon the rangers got off there pirate cycles and went to go find the psycho rangers . They soon found them waiting at the front door . " Well well well well its about time you showed we were wondering if you were gonna chicken out" said Psycho Yellow . " Oh come on do you really think we would FAT chance" tautned Kira . "Yea what would Harbor grove think of us then" said Syd . " No matter your going down" Shouted Adam . " Yea thats what you think" taunted the silver psycho . Soon both sets of rangers charged at each other with there respective colors and it wasn't long before the Pirates were being beaten .

" Alright guys I think its time we even the odds a bit" said tommy . The rangers weren't sure of his plan but they were getting the idea . They whipped out six keys they revealed to be the samurai keys . " Well lets use them see what we get" said Tori . " I'm with you" said Kira . "RANGER CHANGE" They shouted . And in no time at all they became the Samurai rangers with a new edition Dark red . "RANGERS TOGETHER ,SAMURAI FOREVER"They shouted again . Though the psychos weren't impressed both the silver and green psycho rangers were shocked that they could do that . " Come one guys NO matter how much they change there still rangers" said Psycho red . Soon the rangers began fighting again but this time the tables turned in the power rangers favor . Soon the Samurai rangers drew there Katanna's and attacked the Psycho's and it wasn't long before they left the area . And right after that they Demorphed . " That's odd its like they knew everything about us but then again I don't think this was a coincidence at all" said Adam . " Lets teleport back to the command center and see what turns up" said Maya .

" I'm with you" said Tori . And in a bright flash of light they teleported right to the command center to try and find out how to beat the psycho rangers and who reactivated them" said Adam . " I think billy can help us" said Tommy . " Good idea" replied Adam. " Well well what brings you here" Asked Billy . " We need your help on how to beat the psycho rangers" said Kira .

" Sure I think I can help I think the Data base might have the information that you need" replied Billy . Soon Alpha VIII walked into the room and saw the rangers . " Rangers what happened" Asked Alpha . " The psycho rangers somehow beat us its like they red our minds or something but we did beat them it was like the fight was staged to make it look like we defeated them" said Rocky . " I can agree on this however something was off about them" said Kat . " For once I agree" said Tori .

" I think that I might be able to help you" said alpha . " Really?,how" Asked Adam . " Don't worry there's some information in the data base I can pull up for you" said Alpha and with that he walked over to control panel ,pushed a few buttons and there was a video of the space rangers taking on the psycho rangers . Soon the rangers watched the video and got some ideas on how to defeat them such as disguising there colors and making sure that they don't alert the Psycho rangers to there presence . " Alright guys I think we have the info we need to beat these suckers" gloated Adam . " Rangers this time there at the downtown area hurry" warned alpha . And soon the rangers teleported out of the command center and straight to the downtown area .

" Well well look who decided to show up" taunted psycho green . " ITS PIRATE TIME" they shouted . " RANGER CHANGE" they yelled . " ITS PSYCHO MORPHIN TIME" they shouted . And with in that time they became the psycho dino rangers . Soon they charged at the psycho rangers . And soon the Psycho rangers were gone . " Did you think it was that easy" taunted Psycho silver .

" Guys I think my team is arriving there going to need my help" said Adam . And he went off to go join his team while the other rangers demmorphed and called upon there zords . " Alright guys its good to see you guys in action again lets show these posers how we do things downtown" said Adam . And it wasn't long before the Psycho dino rangers called upon there zords . Meanwhile Billy was able to pilot the silver pirate zord to help form the pirate megazord . While the psycho dino's formed the psycho dino megazord to help assist the pirates .

And soon the pyscho's were defeated and the day was saved soon the psycho dino's and the pirates went about there day all execpt Adam and Brittany who wanted to talk alone . " Adam its great to see you again but I missed you so much that I decided to marry you" she said . Adam's Jaw flew open and his eyes went wide eyed and he almost fell backwards if it wasn't for her quick acting to catch him . " Th th this is big well alright I will marry you" said Adam. And in that instant she flew her arms around him and hugged his human body tight .

" Can't breath need air" he wheezed . " Oh sorry" she replied with a blush . " Well after we chase the Zangyack away from earth we can have a wedding" said Adam. " That's fine with me cause I think its time that we lend you pirates a hand and we find a way to repair the morphing grid here on earth" said Britt . " Alright" replied Adam . Unbeknowist to them Victoria just sat in her chair and wondered out loud in disgust . " YUCK love who needs it soon I will catch those rangers off guard or as the humans say 'with there pants down' soon I will spring my master plan into action" she growled . And with that she got up out of her chair and headed off to go get a drink .


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait but I had to travel all across the western USA just to get to the west coast so I hope that this ties you over for the next upcoming chapter so then on with the story and of course R&R it helps a lot trust me **

The return of the psycho Rangers

_**Meanwhile at the local Juice bar in Angle Grove **_

Theodore and Eleanor were lending a hand with Ernie handling all the customers that came into the juice bar/gym. Though if they thought about it sales couldn't be higher in the last month came more than last year cause the coffee shop finally closed down and moved else were . " Well it seems that things are back to normal" said Theodore .

" Yea I'm with you teddy though working with Ernie is a great experience" replied Eleanor . When Ernie walked into the main room he saw Theodore and Eleanor talking about something he just thought to himself and went about his work to leave the love birds to whatever they were doing at the time .

_**Meanwhile in Harbor Grove **_

It was a bright sunny day in harbor grove though something was about to uproot that . The rangers were training like always . "Man its great to have some sort of a training center so that we can build up our stamina" Said Kira . " Yea I'm with you" replied Adam . While the rangers were training Adam and Kira noticed something out of the corners of there eyes .

" Somethings up and I don't think its the Ice cream man delivering Ice cream everyday" Said Adam . " yea I'm with you" replied Kira . Soon the other rangers stopped to see what was up and sure enough it was the return of the psycho rangers once again . Only this time they looked like the original rangers the very first team they had all the power coins but there fighitng styles also matched Jason Zack Trini Kimberly and Billy as well .

" Uh Tommy somethings up is it just me or am I seeing the first team of rangers" said Syd . " Yea same here" replied Kat . " What on earth is going on here" Asked Adam.

Soon Billy came into the main hall . " Guys I don't think its the welcome party the psycho's are imitating the first team even our fighting styles thing is I don't know how but someone some how was able to energize the power coins and give them to the psycho's" said Billy . " Uh listen guys I'm heading back to the command center I'll call you from there" he added and with that he headed out the back door . And with that he disappeared in a flash light that no one even noticed . " Alright guys what ever is going on we need to stop it and now" said Tori .

" Yea same here" replied Adam . Luckily no one was around to see it when they morphed Adam remembered the very time that his best friend Brittany Seville Asked him to marry her though it was uncommon but then again who cared after the rangers chased away the Zangyack they could get married . " Alright ready guys" Asked Tommy . " Yea lets do this" replied Maya . " Alright then" said Adam . " ITS PIRATE TIME" they shouted . Soon they rushed out the door to meet the poser rangers again . " Nice trick but it won't work" said the Red pirate . " That's what you think" replied the red ranger. " Oh really well sounds like we are just going to find out aren't we" said the pink pirate. " You got that right" retorted the pink ranger . " Alright lets change into the dino rangers" said Tommy . " Sounds good to me" replied Adam .

"RANGER CHANGE" They shouted . "DINO THUNDER POWER UP" they shouted again . And with that they became the dino thunder rangers . " man it feels good to be back in black" said Tommy . " I don't mind being red" said Adam . Soon the original rangers and the dino thunder rangers engaged in battle some dodging lethal blows and some delivering some themselves Soon most if not all the poser rangers were defeated but they had one trick up there sleeves there own blaster .

" Power AXE" shouted the Black ranger. " Power lance" shouted the Blue ranger . " Power Daggers" Shouted the yellow ranger . " Power Bow" shouted the Pink ranger . " Power Sword" shouted the red ranger . And with that they had there blaster .

" Alright so they think they can out wit us with that fine time to form the Zrex blaster" said Tommy . And with that they did just that . " ZREX Blaster" they shouted . " READY AIM FIRE" Both rangers shouted . Both shots were dead on but the Z rex blaster was more powerful than what they had the phoney rangers fell to the ground in a great ball of fire . "POWER DOWN" they shouted . " That was odd" said Kira . " Yea I'm with you but then again why would they choose the first team of rangers to imitate the fighting moves I mean DR. O you would know heck you trained with Jason a few times before" added Kira .

" Your right Kira I have it seems so framiler to me then again all the moves that these rangers that the psycho's did were exact and perfect and no one messed up but that was before I joined the team" replied Tommy . Soon they teleported back to the command center to figure out why and how the psycho's got a hold of the power coins .

By the time they got back Billy was already at work with Simon and Jeanette and Jill already working with him . Meanwhile Alvin Brittany Theodore Eleanor and the others were hanging out talking in another part of the command center . Soon Brittany saw Adam and ran over to him . " Adam glad you made it back alive that is while the nerds are trying to figure out how those psycho's got the power coins though I did have one idea they could have broken into our old base back in Angle grove and stolen them themselves" she said .

" That could be a possibility but our base is very secure it would take an entire team of psycho's to get in steal the coins some how charge them up and get out but luckily the coins are protected by multiple lasers bots and various security systems they ain't that smart to get in let alone get out of there alive" said Adam .

" Unless it was Victoria that made a copy of the coins and handed them to the psycho's" suggested Billy . " Well great minds do tend to think alike" said Simon. " True but the fighting moves that tommy told us about were so familiar to him as if he was fighting Jason again back at the juice bar" said Rocky .

" I tend to agree cause I saw how you Adam fought against Tommy all those years ago that recognized them instantly" added Billy ._ " Hmm the psycho's able to copy your moves and try to use them against us somethings a miss here but what is it"_ thought Adam . Soon the rangers were back to work trying to solve this problem till Zorela had a suggestion . " Rangers it is possible that Victoria teleported into your old base fast enough that the security systems couldn't pick her up copy the original power coins and teleport out" she suggested . " That's a really good idea... oh great we are so screwed at this point" said Adam .

_**Can the Rangers destory the Evil power coins and will they be able to stop the Zangyack from taking over the earth? find out next time in POWER RANGERS PIRATE ARMADA**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait for the seventh chapter but I had a lot of things to do such as getting temporally set up and other things anyway and I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to continue this story so then lets go with the story **

_**Meanwhile in Harbor Grove **_

As the group settled down but something was wrong in the pit of Tommie's stomach and Adam knew this all to well . "Tommy what is it" asked Adam. " It feels like the psycho rangers are somehow using the power coins but then again its like I've seen this before like dejavu" he said . "I see and I agree something is quite odd when we were fighting the psycho rangers it's like we were fighting the original team listen what ever happened we will find out and take them out just like space team and lost galaxy don't worry we can do this" said Adam. "Trust me" he added with a smile . "Thanks now then I think we need to head downtown and see what's up" said Tommy . "Sure thing lets go" he said . Soon Kira and the others were up . "So how did everyone sleep?" Asked Tommy .

"Well we slept great no one made sound" said Kira . "yea what she said" added Maya . Everyone nodded there heads in agreement . "well you up for some coffee?"asked Adam . " Sure thing" said Kat . Everyone ordered coffee down at the local coffee shop in downtown Harbor Grove while everyone was relaxing they thought about what was going on . Of course something had to be interrupted blame that on the psycho's in the upper portion of Harbor grove . " Rangers the psycho's are in the upper part of Harbor Grove hurry" said Alpha . The rangers soon finished there coffee grabbed there morphers . "Alright Ready?" asked Tommy . "Oh yea" replied Kat . "ITS PIRATE TIME" They shouted. They soon took off on there pirate cycles and sped up towards the docks . "Well well well well glade you guys could make it" said Psycho red . "Well you won't be so lucky" shot back Tommy . "Ooo temper temper temper red ranger" taunted Psycho red . "Fine if that's how you wanna play then lets do it" shouted Tori . "RANGER CHANGE" the shouted .

"GO GALACTIC" They shouted . And sure enough they were the lost galaxy rangers . Soon both rangers charged at the psycho's they didn't stand a chance in no time at all the psycho's were defeated …... or were they? "POWER DOWN" They shouted . Soon they were back to there pirate form's "WE NEED PIRATE POWER NOW" They shouted again and sure enough there ships transformed into the pirate megazord . It wasn't long for the 7 psycho's to go down in a few hits . And with that they hung out back at the downtown coffee shop .

"Well that was fun" said Kat. "I'm going to agree on that" added Maya. "Yea i'm with you guys on that" chimed Adam. And with that they spent the rest of the day hanging out talking about the day mostly the past they soon realized that it was kinda getting late so they all retired to there respective houses and decided to spend the night however they wanted . Adam Maya and Tori decided to hang out watching TV mostly whatever was on as for everyone its there night and they can spend it however they want though . Adam's mind kept drifting back to Brittany and how he was going to marry her one day .

"Hey Adam you thinking about a certain someone" hinted Tori . Adam had a sneaking suspicion that Tori was trying to get him what he was thinking . "Nice try tori but I'm NOT falling for that again" said Adam. And with that he turned his head back to the TV while Tori just pouted till she finally gave up seeing it was no use trying to get him to open up . While Maya wanted to ask him but even she knew that it was a bad idea she just told herself .

"_He'll open up when he wants to thanks a lot tori for asking while it doesn't kill then again but its best for me to wait"_ Thought Maya in agreement with her own idea . Soon it was getting close to bedtime and Adam decided to turn in before his friends could. He soon got into his room and closed the door . He then was able to let his mind drift to the day that he asked her but also made a promise that he and the team won't stop fighting till the zangyack are gone from earth for good and WON'T be coming back anytime too soon then the team can start to rebuild the morphing grid on Earth . HE took off his hoodie and T shirt and decided to climb into bed and get some sleep . Heaven forbid that he doesn't and wakes up tired let alone too tired to train or even move for that matter . Both Tori and Maya climbed into bed as well besides they both thought of each other as sisters and of Adam as a brother as to why? Not even the pirate team knows that's just one of many mysteries of the universe maybe even time .

Meanwhile Victoria was already beginning to hatch her master plan though it would take time for her plan to hatch let alone be carried out by her own team of evil psycho rangers .

"After all I think a lot differently then the villians of the past did I actually let my rangers take care of things for me while I watch and if need be I jump and get my own hands dirty" said Victoria . "Psycho rangers listen up apparently we know something that they don't we have copies of all there morphers but there is another group of rangers that are forming up there known as the power rangers Megaforce apparently there more deadly and sure enough there a group of veteran rangers so keep an eye out for them should they show themselves" said Victoria . "As you wish now how are we going to go about taking out those pirates" asked Psycho blue .

"Good question we will take them down then they are in there weaken condition the zangyack will take them out that unless the Megaforce rangers show up then our plan backfires" answered Victoria . The past psycho rangers knew better than to cross her she kept them in line like Astronma did along with Trakeena only this time she doesn't need monsters or her army to defeat the pirates let the psycho rangers take care of them . Yes yes yes this was quite the brilliant plan unlike the past villians who relyed on monsters and henchmen who acted like total boneheads let a team of evil rangers do things while sticking to the plan in hopes they can take out the pirate rangers . That is should the Megaforce show up and lend a helping hand .

"_That's right I must consider the megaforce that's one flaw that both Astronama and Trakeena failed to see sure there plan's were full proof but of course there's flaw's such as another team of rangers showing up to lend a hand of course taking out the psycho rangers I'm NOT going to let that happen those pirates are going to try and restore the Earth Morphing grid I think not" _Thought Victoria as she leaned back in her chair watching the view screen of Harbor grove . "Look at those people going about there lives and not even giving a care then again its like they hardly don't well that is going to change BIG time once my psycho rangers make there official debut . She soon headed off to her quarters saying that she's to not be disturbed or else . The psycho rangers knew better than to disturbe her while she's sleeping that unless its an emergency like there under attack from the power rangers or under attack from an unknown force .

_**What new fates will show themselves for the pirates and who are the megaforce rangers are they another group to be trusted ? Or were they sent as a last chance to destroy the Earth in the name of the Zangyack empire ? Tune in next time for POWER RANGERS PIRATE ARMADA **_


	8. Chapter 8

A Helping hand from another team ?

_**Meanwhile across America **_

_**Mostly in New York **_

As Rocky TJ Karone Cole Tanya and Mike were walking down the streets they all decided to hang out at centeral park till a Zangyack showed up causing trouble . " Guys we can't morph nor do we have our morphers" said Rocky . As if right on cue a young kid handed the veteran rangers new morphers. "These new morphers will give you acess to new powers beyond imagine" said the kid . And with that the veteran rangers took the morphers and knew what they had to do. "Alright here we go" said Karone

"POWER CARD ENERGIZE" They shouted and sure enough in no time at all they became a new team of rangers.

"Megaforce red!" shouted TJ. "Megaforce Blue!" Shouted Cole . "Megaforce Black!" shouted Mike "Megaforce Yellow!" Shouted Tanya. "MegaForce Pink!" shouted Karone . "MegaForce Knight!"Shouted Emily . And with that they began to attack the zangyack . Some of the morgins tried to attack the rangers but no luck . "So a new team of rangers? No problem your going down" said the monster . "Oh really well we will see about that" taunted the red ranger . "You asked for it" shot back the monster . He sent his men after the rangers but in that instant they were defeated then the entire team charged . " Who are you?" Asked the blue ranger .

"That's easy I'm the son of Deviot Barazorg" said Barazorg. The rangers were shocked but weren't fazed by this . In that instant they attacked barazorg the cyborg was able to match the rangers move for move till Karone got a lucky shot and sent him flying through the air and met the ground face first . "Great job Karone" congratulated TJ. " Thanks,TJ" replied Karone . And wthat when they got there weapons out and started to attack Barazorg and he went down fast but not before he grew big .

"Alright time see what these new powers can do" said TJ . "WE NEED ZORD POWER NOW" they shouted and sure enough all there zords combined into the Megaforce Megazord. "MEGAFORCE MEGAZORD ONLINE" They shouted again and sure enough they took on Barazorg a second time this time however they had a chance to take out there sword and of course got some good hits on him but not before he started to fight back eventualy the rangers won . Soon the zords broke apart and headed back to there hiding spots . And the rangers Demorphed . "These powers were great never have I felt so alive" said Cole happily . " Settle down there Cole" said Karone . So they had to figure out how to get to Harbor Grove from Newyork City . "I have an idea we could take the train over to angle grove then from there go by bus to Harbor Grove" suggested TJ . "That's not a bad idea lets do it" replied Cole . And with that they set out for Harbor grove to lend a hand to the pirates

_**Meanwhile in Harbor Grove **_

The Power rangers Pirate Armada had problems of there own and sure enough another battle with the pyscho rangers would really be the icing on the cake then again they had to take on the zangyack empire while holding there own against the psycho rangers . "Alright guys I do have an idea" said Tommy . "We need to use our weapons" said Kira . "Right lets do it" said the Blue priate. And with that they drew there power muskets and pirate sabers . "Alright here we go" said Tommy and with that the entire team charged in getting some hits on the Pyscho Rangers shocked as they were they still kept fighting the rangers . "Alright lets change things up a bit" said Tori .

"RANGER CHANGE" they shouted . "GO GO SAMURAI" They shouted . "Red Samurai Ranger ready" said Tommy . " Blue Samurai Ranger ready" said Adam . "Green Samurai Ranger ready" said Kat . "Yellow Samurai Ranger" said Kira . "Pink Samurai Ranger ready" said Syd. "Dark red Samurai Ranger Ready" said Maya . "Gold Samurai Ranger Ready" said Adam . "RANGERS TOGETHER ,SAMURAI FOREVER" They shouted . They soon drew there megablades and charged the Psycho rangers they were unprepared but did try to hold there own but unfortunately they were knocked around like rag dolls . "Alright that does it lets take these rangers down no matter who they are" said an angry Psycho red . " I second that" agreed Psycho Blue .

The rest of the team of psycho rangers agreed and with that they all got up and attacked but were knocked down again . " We will be back rangers count on it" said Psycho red . And with that they disappeared and retreated back to base . "We need to focus on the zangyack and try to rebuild the morphing grid if we can" said Adam parks. "For one I agree but how?" asked Adam . " I'm not sure something about grand powers in order to pull that off" said Tommy . "Yea but how are we going to get those grand powers" asked Kira . "I think Alpha knows something about this" said Tori . And with that they all teleported to the command center . " Hey everyone you need something" asked Billy . "Yea I had a dream Aka Red contacted me saying that we need to find the grand powers in order to restore the morphing Grid on earth" said Tommy .

"Hmm I think you might be right but no ones ever seen aka red let alone ever met him but your but the only red ranger to have him contact you during a dream however he's right you all need to find the grand power of every single power ranger and restore the morphing grid that way the other rangers of the past can morph but you will all still retain the power of the keys to use but there are other ranger teams besides the one's we have" said Billy .

"Huh?, What do you mean?" Asked Adam confused . "In Japan there are other Sentai teams that also battle evil much the same way we do but I finally found out that zordon our first mentor lead four ranger teams which predate the first team of rangers here on earth us six" said Billy . "He's right none of the original rangers didn't know of it either" said Alpha just entering the main command center . "Which means however sooner or later we will need to start looking for the grand powers of the past power rangers and somehow someway rebuild the morphing grid on earth . "Yea but I also found out that there is another ranger team they call themselves the Power Rangers MegaForce but that's not all they are also past veteran rangers that have been contacting us for over an hour to see if they could get in contact with you guys" said Alpha .

"Alright patch em through" said Syd . "Finally its good to see you Tommy ,leading a team of Pirates I see" said TJ . "Well so are you TJ so it would only seem fair" replied Tommy . "Listen our own mentor Gosei hand picked us to be the next team of power rangers but other former rangers are also picking veteran rangers from different groups to become the next team of rangers anyway he to has a robotic ally much like you guys do and his name is Tensou and we were told to help you guys in your fight against the zangyack empire" said TJ . "Well we could use all the help we can get but we have our hands full with the Psycho rangers" said Kira .

" Psycho rangers? There alive again? But how?" asked TJ . " I don't know but we have been able to get them to retreat anyway be ready to teleport to our command center here in Harbor Grove" said Adam . "Right standing by" said TJ . And with that the transmission ended . "Alright Alpha do it" commanded Zorela. And with that Alpha punched a few buttons and the MegaForce rangers were inside the command center . "TJ Cole Mike Emily Tanya Karone its nice to finally meet you all ,I'm Adam That's Tommy Kat Kira Tori Maya And Adam don't know about a new team of rangers and we can help you with the battle against the zangyack empire" offered TJ . Tommy stepped forward .

" That's great we could use all the help we can get" replied Tommy taking TJ up on his offer . Soon the alarm sounded which meant trouble for both teams of rangers . "Sounds like trouble in the park well guys lets show the psycho rangers how we do things" said Tommy . Soon both teams teleported straight to the park to find the psycho rangers already causing trouble . "Alright you got our attention now time to show you how we deal with evil like you downtown" taunted Adam .

" Oh really well then enlighten us" shot the Silver Psycho ranger. "Alright you asked for it" replied Adam . "ITS PIRATE TIME" They shouted . "Pirate Red" said Tommy . "Pirate Blue" said Kat . "Pirate Green" said Adam . "Pirate Yellow" said Kira . "Pirate Pink" said Syd . "Dark Priate Red" said Maya. "Not bad watch this,Ready?"asked TJ. "Ready"They said back .

"POWER CARD ENERGIZE" They shouted . And soon enough both the megaforce and Pirate Armada were standing before them . "Megaforce red!" shouted TJ. "Megaforce Blue!" Shouted Cole . "Megaforce Black!" shouted Mike "Megaforce Yellow!" Shouted Tanya. "MegaForce Pink!" shouted Karone . "MegaForce Knight!"Shouted Emily. "POWER RANGERS PIRATE ARMADA"Shouted the Pirates . "POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE" Shouted the Megaforce rangers . "POWER RANGERS DEFEANDERS OF EARTH" They shouted with colored smoke and a huge explosion followed right behind that .

"What another team of rangers?! ,No matter your all going down" said PsychoBlack. Soon all three groups charged in at once the pirates had there power muskets and pirate sabers while the megaforce rangers had there weapons . TJ and Tommy were able to knock back Psycho red as did the other rangers . Adam and Psycho silver went at it evenly matched . "Well well well silver ranger since we are evenly matched time to change things up" said the silver psycho .

"Fine with me" replied the silver pirate . Soon the pirates got out a set of Zeo ranger keys. They looked at them for a moment . "Alright guys time to show these rangers how things were done in the past"said Tommy . "Couldn't agree more besides we always have a backup team in anglegrove" said the silver pirate. "True ,Ready?"asked Tommy . "Ready" everyone replied .

"RANGER CHANGE" They shouted . "ITS MORPHIN TIME" They shouted . "POWER RANGERS ZEO" they annouced . And with that even the mega force rangers were stunned . They started to really kick the psycho rangers butts with the help of the Megaforce rangers . "Zeo Cannon" they said . "Ready" said Tommy . "Aim" said Adam . "FIRE" Shouted the Pirates . But that wasn't enough even though the Psycho rangers were decimated they were still standing . "Time to finish the job" said TJ . "Ready" said Karone . "Aim" said Tanya . "FIRE" shouted the MegaForce rangers . And by the second shot the psycho's were down for the count . Soon the pirates demorphed from there Zeo forms back to there pirate forms and then back to there human form . The same went for the megaforce rangers . "Guys that was AMAZING" said TJ happily .

" Yea I bet it was listen why don't we teleport back to the command Center and we will explain everything there" said Adam . "Fine with us" said Cole . And with that both teams of rangers teleported back to the command center . By the time they got back they all met Zorela Alpha and Billy along with the Psycho Dino rangers who were keeping an eye on things while living there normal lives at the same time. "You see someone had to keep an eye on Angle grove its where everything started oh and the command center/power chamber was rebuilt thanks to Zorela and Alpha XIII well minus the tube a special room was built for Zordon anyway this command center is a bit different than you may think" said Adam while finishing up the tour while the other Adam was talking to Karone .

But of course they had to deal with the zangyack and rebuilding the morphing grid on earth while defending the galaxy from any evil that comes across the pirate rangers. "Wow pirates huh? Never would have figured that Tommy would be leading his hand picked" said Cole . "Yea I know right I take it that you guys were handpicked as well?" asked Adam. "Yea after the war Gosei and Tensou chose us to be the next generation power rangers we thought our lives as rangers were over I guess not" said TJ . And with that they teleported to the nearby coffee shop and settled down to a good pizza with some soda. " Soda's huh? Well that's certainly a change" said the waitress as she walked off to go get the pizza that they all ordered . Once there bellies were full the megaforce team said there goodbyes and headed back to new york to take care of things there . While the pirates headed back to there houses and settled down for the night .


	9. Chapter 9

Finding the Grand Powers

It was a crisp clear morning in Harbor Grove and the team of Pirates headed downtown to make coffee once they got there something had changed . "Uh whats up with the coffee shop" asked a confused Adam. "Honestly I don't know but we had better find out" said Tommy . They headed inside to find out that the place was swamped with a load of customers complaining about every little thing possible . "Wow and I thought things would drive anyone insane back at Ernie's in Angle Grove" said Adam Parks. "You do have a point there ,so just what is going on here?" asked Kira . "Maybe we should find out" said Maya . "Lets go" said Tori . And with that the group walked up to the front and Adam rung the bell to find that Trini was working there .

"IF there one more complaint I will personally throw you out do you under- Oh hey guys I'm sorry about everything here its just normally one of us would bring you your coffee its just everything here is in such a mess its just hard to keep up with the orders and handling the complaints then again" said Trini. "Yea we know anyway we will be outside same table and you know how we like our coffee" said Tori . "You got it straight black no sugar got it that much I can remember that much" said Trini . And with that the group walked out to the same table as before they all took there seats and sure enough there coffee was brought to them with a small basket of corn chips with real salsa . "Uh Trini not to be rude but this is what you serve now a days" asked a confused Kat . "Well mostly it was something that one of our waiters thought up of besides we mostly serve other things here besides coffee" said Trini . "Point taken" replied the black clad human.

"Adam I didn't know you wore black" said Trini addressing the human with long one of his eyes . "Yea I mostly let it grow but I do try to wash it everyday" said Adam . "Adam its great to see you how is life treating you?" Asked the former yellow ranger . "Things are great hanging out with a new team of ranges but don't you have other customers to attend to?"Asked Kat . "Oh my your right well here's your corn chips with salsa actual salsa and your coffee straight black and a bit of half n half" said Trini and with that she walked back into the coffee shop to handle more complaints and orders meanwhile the group ate up the chips and polished off the salsa and finished up the coffee and of course they always leave a tip for the good service and good food. By that time they hung around town to get a full view of Harbor Grove . "This was something that we use to do when we were in angle Grove" said Tommy . "Yea same here" replied Kat who had her arm interlocked with Tommie's . 

_Well I'll be those two are in love anyway time to get work finding the grand powers to restore the Morphing Grid _Thought Adam . Soon they got a call on there morphers "now I wonder who that could be?" asked Adam as he decided to answer the call . "Hello Adam Seville speaking" said Adam. "Hey Adam its Jason meet us at Angle Grove there's something I need to tell you" said Jason. And with that he closed his morpher and slid it back into his pocket . "Alright guys sounds like we need to head to Angle grove" said Adam . "Well we can take our Pirate Cycles" suggested Kira . "That maybe true but we should take the bus to Angle grove" suggested Adam.

"Mr. Park is right we should take the bus we don't want everyone to know that we are the power rangers just trust us on this Kira I maybe new at this but taking the bus is a lot safer" said Adam. "Well alright its just been a long time since I was a ranger" said Kira . "Don't worry about it" replied Adam and with that they headed out to the bus station that said 'HARBOR GROVE BUS STATION' "Now we need to go find the bus that would take us to Angle Grove" said Tori . "Point taken after all though we can't waste anymore time and we need to know the fare for getting on" added Maya . "Good idea it would help out a lot" said Tommy .

Once they found out that the fare was $1.50 they were lucky to have enough money to get on but also they kept there morphers should something go wrong while on the trip . Once they all paid the fare they took there seats some next to each other and some down further in the back of the bus .Adam took his seat next to the window but he also pulled out his MP3 player and decided to let his mind wander for the entire trip a few other passengers took there seats one woman wanted to talk to him but he was zoned out till he felt someone tap his shoulder he took out one of his earbuds to see who was tapping him .

"Yea can I help you?"asked Adam . "Uh I'm Cassie and I need some one to talk to" said Cassie . "uh-huh let me guess your heading toward Angle grove much like me right?" asked Adam . "Well yea mostly anyway you didn't tell me who you are" stated Cassie in a matter of fact . "Alright I'm Adam anywho I got a call from Jason saying he has something to show me or tell me whatever it was me and the entire team are on our way to check this out" said Adam . "Oh I see well don't worry I got an unknown message to head over to the old command center where something is going to be going on as to what not even I know but still I'm sure a few other people are on there way as well though" said Cassie .

"Well I can spare a few minutes to talk Alright so you have any kind of career at all?" Asked Adam . "Well not at the moment I'm in college studying up to be a teacher don't know why but I love kids" said Cassie . And with that said they both sat in silence till either Adam or Cassie broke it . "Weathers lovely isn't it?" asked Cassie . "Yea it kinda is though anyway you bored out of your mind?"asked Adam . "Kinda I forgot my MP3 player at home luckily I brought my spare one I always keep it with me at all times but the is though its got some of the same if not different music than my other one does" said Cassie as she popped on her ear buds as Adam popped his back in was listening to lady gaga Bad romance the very song that he couldn't get out of his head .

_Now this is something to listen to but wait was I talking to the former pink space ranger? I must of then again I do need to find out all that I can I think that the orginal MMPR team is going to test us for there grand power and if i'm right then we should prepare the best we can though I even heard that Trini the Former Yellow ranger is already on her way toward Angle Grove don't know why though but I need to find out as much as I can heck we all do_ thought Adam . And with that they arrived at Angle grove the entire team and Cassie got off to go join her former turbo / space team mates while the pirate rangers decided to go visit the old juice bar to see how much has changed these days . Once they got inside they found that nothing much has changed Adam spotted Theodore and Eleanor while Ernie was serving drinks the whole team grabbed a table and waited for someone to bring there menus . "You know Tommy somethings don't change" said Kat while looking through the menu.

She was right not a whole lot changed when they were first met again . Adam could tell that everyone was ready to order even after a trip like that . Then he looked and saw the psycho dino team enter and sure enough for the second team he ran into his fiance once again . _Somethings don't ever change Kat's right though_ Thought Adam and sure enough his former team pulled up a table next to them so they could discuss what was going on with the new priate team . "So how's life treating you so far" asked Alvin . "Its great ,and how's it feel leading my old team?"asked Adam. "Its not bad though somethings don't change but we do our best to protect the city of Anglegrove like so many years ago but yea things here are awesome" said Alvin .

"You do have a point so you been treating Brittany good?" Asked Adam getting serious . "Yup I could tell that she is in love with you besides I got my own girlfriend to deal with don't need any extra drama" added Alvin . He was right normally things do get a bit hairy between Alvin and Jill but other than that things are quite smooth . Soon they ordered up there drinks and decided to eat here at Ernie's today just to fill up for the day . "So I see that both Theodore and Eleanor are doing well here at Ernie's" said Adam.

"Yup they love but they always keep there morphers with them should something come up" replied Alvin . "Point taken" replied Adam. He looked over Alvin's shoulder and saw his old team chatting away but still hardly much as changed in angle grove since the former C squad arrived here only years ago to put together a new team of rangers to combat the Zangyack Empire . Once they were done with there food and drinks and headed out to find the original team of rangers they found them alright they were at there old school hanging around .

"Bro its good to see you again I see your leading your own team" asked a confused Jason. "Yup can you believe it" said Tommy grinning . "Hi I'm Adam" said the black Clad . "I've heard a lot about you. You were once the leader of the psycho dino team anyway your looking for our grand power right?" asked the original Red ranger . "Yea that's right" said Kira . "Well we are going to see if your worthy of it" said Zach. "Alright then not a problem" said Adam and with that they trained them alright . And it wasn't long before Jason was convinced that the pirates were worthy of there grand power . "Well it seems that you are worthy oh and Adam I think you did a great job in putting together this team they work really well together" said Kimberly . And with that said both team enjoyed the rest of the day hanging out and talking about whatever came to there minds .

Meanwhile just above the earth sat the entire invasion fleet . And with them Jim the son of Astronoma along side him was the emperor known as Akudosu gil the father of Warzu gil who's first invasion years ago failed . "Soon once we have a big enough fleet we will invade Earth a third time I can see that my Son Jim failed to do so but no matter I have a special plan for that i'm going to train him to be a better military general than ever before" said Akudosu evilly .

_**What does the evil Emperor have planned for the young boy and how will this all play out once the morphing grid on earth is repaired and can the Pirate rangers find all 19 Ranger Grand Powers to repair the Morphing Grid ? Tune in next time for another chapter of POWER RANGERS PIRATE ARMADA**_


	10. Chapter 10

Getting the Zeo and Turbo grand power's

_**Meanwhile still in Angle Grove**_

Tommy and the other pirates were hanging out when suddenly they got a call on there morphers it was from the underground power chamber that they thought was gone. "Go ahead" said Tommy. "Meet me at the underground power chamber I need to tell you something" said The voice. And that was it the connection was broken after that . They soon arrived at the spot to be teleported to the underground power chamber where Tommy once lead the Zeo rangers in there fight against King Mondo once they arrived inside everything was rebuilt and still working the way it was long before . Soon someone stepped out of the darkness the pirates got into there fighting stances thinking it was a zangyack attack . "Guys its only me Rocky" he said . Soon Tommy was the first one to recognize him it was rocky the former Blue Zeo ranger . "Tommy how are you dude?" Asked Rocky .

"I'm fine I would like you to meet my team That's Kat Kira Maya Tori Adam and Adam" introduced Tommy . "I didn't know you were pirates" said Rocky shocked . "Its true Adam here was the one that put the list together with his team and that's how we became the power rangers" said Tommy . "its good that your here listen I can tell that your after the zeo grand power right?" asked Rocky . And sure enough he was right . "well one of you is going to fight me in order to get the grand power" said Rocky . "Leave it to me if I can beat Tommy in a one on one fight then I will have no trouble beating you"said Adam . "Alright show me what you got" said Rocky .

Adam knew better to charge in with everything he got instead he was going to take his time and pace his time Rocky saw this and decided to exploit it for all its worth Rocky threw the first punch Adam was able to dodge it and counter with a low roundhouse kick rocky saw it and dodged it but Adam got an idea he flipped over rocky and decided to try the roundhouse kick again and of course Rocky was not expecting that he caught rocky off guard and that's when he fell onto his back but this time Adam had another idea this time he was going to judo chop Rocky's face but stopped when Rocky called timeout. "Not bad there silver pirate you caught me off guard not bad at all but its not over yet" said Rocky getting up . Now the fun can begin both Adam and Rocky were trading punches left and right matching each other blow for blow .

Adam saw an opening and punched Rocky in the gut followed by a kick to the gut sending rocky down once again . "Alright alright you win gee I was expecting not a whole lot but when it comes to a one on one fight your brutal" said Rocky getting up once again . "Well what can I say I was trained in marshal arts where I come from" said Adam. "well I must say you pirates deserve the Zeo Grand power and best of luck in your defeat of the Zangyack empire there going to pay for invading the earth" said Rocky . Adam walked over to the other rangers and they were teleported outside the compound and sure enough everything was set they had both the MMPR and ZEO Grand power all they needed was the Turbo grand power in Angle Grove and that should be it the rest shouldn't be so difficult no matter what. Soon the team was walking back and noticed Adam was having some trouble walking . "Hey man you alright" asked Tori . I'm fine" Adam Lied .

Of course they could see right through it they knew better even Tori and Maya they stopped and noticed Adam was limping . "Seriously your limping is something broken?"asked Maya . "i don't think so" said Adam with a shrug . " Of course Kira took a look and sure enough she applied some pressure and his left leg and it hurt his leg sprained but not bad enough to be broken . "Alright you are staying off that leg you got me" said Kira in a stern tone . "Uh yea?" said Adam in a confused tone . Once again he was carried by Kira and Tori . "Thank my lucky stars that I have a team to rely on instead of doing things by myself" said Adam. "Well you have us its the same with your family" said Maya . And with that they made it to Angle Grove and sure enough they helped him sit down under a tree in Angle Grove park where they all could rest .

"Ok does anyone have my MP3 player?"Asked Adam. " I do right here I was able to shut it off and put it away once we got off the bus" said Kira. "You always think ahead of me I guess that's how you put up with Conner and Trent" said Adam. "That and other things" said Kira. "Oh wait a minute you love him" said Adam with a smirk on his face. "Well maybe but its not for you to be prying into" said Kira with the same smirk . "Oh I see where this is going" said Kat . Of course both Adam and Kira got into a word fight and neither two giving up Tommy broke it up . "alright yes Conner loves Kira and yes she had to put up with both of them mostly Conner" interrupted Tommy .

"Well well well this is good info thanks anyway" smirked Adam victorious . Eventually the team was well rested before they had to carry Adam back to the command center only this time it was different like this version was built for the turbo team there was Carlos standing waiting for the pirates to arrive eventually they did but with an injured ranger . They set him down long enough that way Carlos could inspect his leg and sure enough it was bruised from fighting Rocky earlier . "Alright your sitting this one out i'll challenge someone else . This time Kira stepped forward and in no time at all they had the first three grand powers of the first three power rangers .

Of course Carlos tended to Adam's leg "Alright your going to have to stay off that leg for about two weeks at the most which is why I want someone to fill in for you as the silver pirate ranger for those weeks" said Carlos . "Uh sure I think that maybe Paul could fill in for two weeks" said Adam. "Alright I'm teleporting you guys back to Harbor Grove and informing billy of the situation" he added and with that the pirates were gone in a flash and back in Harbor grove both Tori and Maya carried him back to there house and laid him on the couch that way he won't be bored .

_Well this isn't the way I wanted to spend my day at least Paul can drop by to pick up my morpher and be on his way of course I will turn over my ranger keys to him just the extra keys soon enough I will be resting the entire day_ Thought Adam . Soon Paul came by all the keys and morpher were there for pick up thanks to Tori and Maya getting them and with that he was out the door and Adam was soon asleep dreaming of what would happen with him out of commission of course Tori and Maya can't spend all there time for him he can handle himself after all he will put as little pressure as possible just to get the bathroom and back to the couch .


	11. Chapter 11

Temporary Silver Pirate replacement /Getting the Space and Lost Galaxy Grand Powers

_**Meanwhile with an injured Adam **_

_Well this sucks with my leg injured how am I supposed to help the team now oh hold on a minute I really can't but at least my brother Paul can fill in for me while I heal up _Thought Adam as he was watching TV . "Hmm wonder what else is on" said Adam. He soon reached for the remote and changed the channel to where a movie was playing but still they said that he couldn't move for a while but that didn't stop him from getting to the bathroom and doing his business there . While he was watching the movie his stomach was hungry . "Hmm better get up and see what's in the fridge" said Adam as he carefully got up and walked over to the fridge to see what he wanted . Before he could open the fridge door . He saw a note that was on the door .

**Adam we have left you some Ice cream and a couple of burritos that you can heat up we know you still want to help the team but the best way to do that is to just rest and stay off that leg as much as you can anyway just stay off that leg and if there's any trouble don't try and be a hero just wait for the entire team to get here or go and try to find some sort of shelter **

**Tori and Maya **

As Adam finished reading the note he opened the freezer and sure enough he got out a tub of Ice cream his favorite flavor the fudge swirl he got an ice cream scoop from the untensel drawer opened the lid and started to scoop out some ice cream into a bowl that he got from the cupboard before he opened the freezer . "That should do it for the moment" said Adam as he also got a spoon out of the same drawer as well . He even put the back in the sink while he put the tub of ice cream back in the freezer closed the freezer and headed to the couch with his bowl of ice cream . "Time to chow down" said Adam.

_**Meanwhile with Paul and the rest of the team **_

Soon Paul was in Harbor grove and sure enough he found the downtown cafe where the team of pirates hangs out every morning . "Hey is this seat taken?" asked Paul . "Nope go right ahead" said Kira . And sure enough he sat down joining the team of veteran rangers . " So I heard what happened to my brother so I will be filling in till he gets better" said Paul . "Sounds fair enough here's your brothers morpher" said Maya . And with that he took the morpher and tucked it in his pocket that way it doesn't fall out .

"Also your going to need these in order to morph into other rangers" said Tori. "Thanks" replied Paul taking the keys and adding them into separate pockets in his hoodie. And sure enough they drank up there coffee and headed off to go get the Lost galaxy and Space Grand Powers . " I think we are missing something here the intro's" said Paul . "Oh right" said Tori. "I'm Tommy That's Adam Kira Kat Tori and Maya" introduced Tommy.

"Hey I'm Paul Adam's Brother" said Paul . And with that the team headed down to Angle Grove once again to go get the Space grand power to only find Andros there the former space ranger . By the time they got the they saw of course the Psycho rangers . "Just what's going on here and how did they beat us?" asked Paul. " I don't know but lets find out" replied Tommy along with the rest of the team taking a defensive stance . "It's alright these psycho rangers are with me" said Andros. And sure enough he was right this team of rangers didn't attack on the spot .

"POWER DOWN" they shouted revealing Justin Cassie Ashley Ethan Danny and Trip . The pirates were shocked to see another veteran team . "I don't believe this Andros you created your own team of rangers?" asked a Dumbfounded Paul. "Well yea when I asked these veteran rangers they didn't hesitate for one second and with Alpha 6's help I created the psycho morphers" said Andros . "Which means one thing that's one more team of rangers to help fight the final battle" thought Paul outloud . "That's right now I assume your here for something" said Andros . "Yea we need the Space grand power" said Maya . "Well I can help you with that follow me" said Andros .

And with that they disappeared into the mega ship mark II Andros trained the rangers and sure enough he was right they are worthy of the Space Grand power . And with that said he handed them the grand power of the space rangers . "Best of luck rebuilding the Morphing grid" said Andros . "Thanks we are going to need it" said Paul. And with that said they exited the mega ship and had to figure out a way to get to Meronoi from Earth. " I have an idea how about we use our Priate Galleon" suggested Tommy . "That should be a good idea" replied Kat . And soon enough they got aboard there pirate zord and were off to Meronoi .

"Well this should be fun" said Kira . "Couldn't agree more" replied Paul . And with that said the group retired to there quarters to rest for the rest of the trip . Meanwhile Tommy was at the helm making sure to keep the ship on course for Meronoi . He thought back to his first days as the Green Power ranger but still kept his eyes out for Meronoi. By the time it showedup on sensors he made sure to alert the other rangers .

"This is your captain speaking , Meronoi is now on sensors return your trays to there up right position and thank you for flying Pirate airlines" said Tommy . And sure enough they set down far away from the village. "Ok people keep your morphers at the ready and keys as well we need to find the Lost galaxy rangers" said Maya . " Fine with me" replied Tommy and with that said the team set out to find her village and in no time at all they found it .

"See what did I tell you not a problem" said Maya as they were walking through the village being greeted by the citizens. "Alright lets split up we need to find the lost galaxy rangers" said Tommy . And with that they split up to find them they soon came across the alter for the quasar sabers . But the zangyack empire was keeping an eye on them . Unbeknownst to them the Zangyack didn't send down anyone to attack just yet they want the pirates to be at full power to fight them along with the other rangers of the past . "Dad why can't send down some soldiers we could squash the Pirates in one failswoop" said Jim .

"Listen your mother told me to keep an eye on you and that's what i'm going to do now as for attacking them that won't work besides we just need to keep an eye on them watching there every move and when the time is right we will unleash our forces on earth once again and then we will take earth by force since you failed to do just that 9 years ago let me show you how its done" said Akudosu Gil . " That does make sense" replied Jim with an evil smirk on his face . "Alright time to show you the plan ,now here's how its going to go once the morphing grid is repaired on earth and all the rangers have there powers back that's when we unleash our forces besides there's only 19 teams can't be that hard" said Akudosu Gil .

"That is true but should there be more we will need to adapt and change things up" said Jim. "That's right should something come up that we didn't already figure out the plan will change always be ready for that' said Akudosu. "Not a problem mother would be so happy" said Jim . "That's right Astronoma would be happy that your following her foot steps now then this should be a piece of cake all we do is just sit back and let things unfold now as for the psycho rangers on earth the evil versions I say we bring them back to life and have Victoria work for us" said Akudosu. "That would prove most beneficial my lord" said Jim . And with that said he went to contact Victoria . "yea what do you want" said Victoria in not to happy mood . " I want you to work for me in return I will revive your precious Psycho rangers" offered Akudosu. "Sounds fair to me" said Victoria accepting his offer . "Wise choice" said Jim . And with that her psycho rangers were revived and headed back to base .

"What happened to us?" asked Psycho red . "Listen up my Psycho's you've been revived to serve the Zangyack empire now then there's another team of Psycho's but there's a slight difference they were hand picked by the former space ranger Andros we don't know who they are but find out do not I repeat DO NOT engage them just find out who they are and report back to me" ordered Victoria . "As you wish" they said . And with that they disappeared . " Alright we have our orders find out who they are and report back to Victoria we are not to engage them" said Psycho red enforcing the orders. The other Psycho rangers understood and they changed to human form to scout out the human Psycho rangers . Of course they were to reside in Angle grove so it was going to be a while for them to find the human Psycho rangers . Back on Meronoi the pirates found Leo Karone Kai Damon and Mike Leo's brother . "Hey we heard that you were looking for us" said Leo . "Then you heard right listen up we need your help actaully what we need the most is your grand power we are trying to restore the morphing grid on earth" said Paul . "First you gotta prove your selves worthy of that" said Mike.

" Can't be that hard" said Paul . So the pirates followed the former galaxy rangers into the gym to train . It wasn't that long before the former rangers handed over there grand power to pirate rangers . "Well best of luck" said Mike. "Were going to need it" said Kira . "Actually there is something that I need to tell you" said Tommy . "We met with your brother and sure enough he is training his own version of the Psycho rangers to defend earth that's one more team of rangers to lend a hand" said Kat . "That's great I knew my brother would come through" said Karone .

And with that the team of pirates headed out of the village and back to the pirate galleon and lifted off to head back to earth . Adam was already done with his bowl of ice cream and was resting on the couch just needing that rest . When suddenly he was a woken by the sudden sound of the door opening and Maya and Tori walking through . "He looks so cute when he sleeps" cooed Maya . "Now now Maya he needs his rest that's why Tommy called his brother Paul to fill in as the silver Pirate ranger" said Tori . And with that they headed into the bathroom to take there showers one at a time . Adam kept thinking back to his first days as the black SPD ranger and wondered if things would ever be the same again .


	12. Chapter 12

Getting the Lightspeed rescue Time force and wild Force grand powers

_**On the trip home to Earth**_

Tommy and the others were talking about how they got the MMPR Zeo Turbo In Space and Lost galaxy grand powers while Paul was just looking out the window just staring at the stars wondering what its like to see stars from inside the pirate galleon but soon Tori and Maya walked over to him to go star gazing with him anyway . Paul was lost in thoughts thinking about his brother Adam and how he must be handling things on his own . " I know what its like to worry about your brother like that he's a really tough fighter trust me we've seen him in action before so this shouldn't be a problem" said Maya . "Really Adam is a great ranger isn't he I mean sooner or later I might head up a team of my own if I ever get the chance" said Paul gazing through the window on the port bow . "Look don't worry soon your older brother Adam will be back in action this is only a temporary thing for you" said Tori .

He knew they were right about being a temporary replacement for Adam Paul's older brother but it was worth it to be the silver pirate and hang around with the rest of his team and get to meet the legendary ranger Tommy Oliver though he still works at ReefSide high in reef Side that's how he formed the Dino thunder rangers Conner Kira Ethan and Trent along with himself . "Anyway though I was thinking maybe when we get back we could go and check on him see how he's doing?" asked Paul . "You know that isn't a bad idea" said Kat . The others had to agree with what Paul was saying but over all he was right but then again he still needs to get back to his turbo team but other than that he will be there when his older brother is either injured or other wise . But other than that they arrived back at the Space center in Harbor Grove everyone headed back to there own houses or apartments to hang out for the day .

Tori and Maya went over along with Paul to check on Adam . When they walked in the door they found Adam passed out on the couch sleeping like a baby .But Adam stirred in his sleep to find Maya Tori and Paul all standing there with the door closed just looking at him with wide grins on there faces . "Huh?" asked Adam waking up slowly. "ugh how long was I out?" asked Adam. They all shrugged not knowing the answer to that question . "Ok next question , Is my leg feeling better?" asked Adam . " I think so after all it didn't take long to heal up" said Paul walking over to Adam inspecting his leg. "Alright lets be sure that its ok try walking on two legs" commanded Paul. And with that Adam walked on two legs not feeling any pain at all there was a limp but nothing to serious that required a hospital . "Wow I am starting to feel better lets see if I really do feel better" said Adam .

"Alright I think its time to hand over the morpher and keys" Added Adam . "Well it was fun being the silver pirate so here they are" said Paul handing Adam his morpher and keys back . "Listen we got the space and lost galaxy grand powers and encountered the Pshycho rangers who turned out to be humans that was awesome anyway there being taught by Andros the former red space ranger" said Paul . "That's great that + 1 ranger team for us" said Adam . He hid his morpher in his pocket of his sweat pants and put the keys in his other pocket. "Alright lets go" said Adam . "Well you take care now I have got to get back to my team of rangers" said Paul . And with that he took the bus back to blue bay harbor. "Well looks like I'm back in action now" said Adam .

He did a kick into the air and sure enough he was back in action . They soon got a call from the command center and this time It was from Billy. "Guys the psycho rangers are back and this time there in Harbor Grove park the human psycho rangers are already there battling them same with the MegaForce rangers hurry" said Billy . "Alright lets go meet up with the others" said Adam. And with that they headed out the door to meet with Tommy Kira Kat and Adam . "Ready?" asked Tommy . "Ready" they said in unison. "IT'S PRIATE TIME" they shouted . And it wasn't long before they became pirates . "Pirate Cycles!" they shouted again . And soon took off to go lend a hand to the other two teams of rangers .

_**Meanwhile at the park **_

TJ and the others getting there butts handed to them same with the human psycho rangers . "Come on guys we beat these psycho rangers before we can do it again" he said to his team . "POWER CARD ENERGIZE" they shouted and became the Megaforce rangers once again . "Alright guys I know that they look like us but we are better" said Justin . and with that they got out there morphers and morphed once more . "ITS PSYCHO TIME" they shouted and became the pyscho rangers once again . Only this time the evil psycho rangers were really feeling the effects of the energy being drained from them soon the pirates arrived and got ready to take them out alongside the Psycho rangers and the Megaforce rangers . And so the battle was on the psycho rangers got out there blasters and opened fire while the Megaforce rangers got out there weapons

"MEGAFORCE SWORD"Shouted TJ . "MEGAFORCE SHOOTER"shouted Karone . "MEGAFORCE AXE" shouted Mike . "MEGAFORCE CROSSBOW" shouted Cole . "MEGAFORCE CLAW" shouted . Tanya. The pirates brought out there weapons mostly pirate sabers and power muskets they both started to fire at the evil Psycho rangers taking most of them out but some still kept charging while attacking but in the end they were down for the count . "Well that done it" said the silver pirate but he was about to eat those words. " I guess I was wrong" he added . When the smoke cleared the evil Psycho rangers still stood there as if it were nothing . "Fine so you wanna play hard ball huh? Fine with me lets play hard ball" said Adam . "RANGER CHANGE" They shouted they brought out there Lightspeed rescue keys.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE" they shouted . They soon emerged as the Light speed rescue team . They got out there v Lancers and started to attack the Pyscho rangers and this time the Evil Psycho rangers really felt the pain . "Alright lets blast em" said the red light speed ranger . They got out there weapons and opened fire taking out the Psycho rangers for good this time. "POWER DOWN" All the rangers shouted . The megaforce rangers were stunned at what they saw the pyscho rangers were Justin Cassie Ashley Danny Ethan and Trip . "What we knew that this would happen" Said Tommy . "You knew these rangers right from the start and didn't tell us" asked Cole . "Well we wanted for you to find out and …. be surprised" replied Kat . "I tend to agree on that" said Adam .

"Alright we need to head out and go get the Lightspeed rescue Grand power Time force and Wild force grand power" said Tommy. And with that they took the bus to Mairner Bay where they met up with Carter Grayson. " Hey guys didn't expect to see you all here is there something you need?" asked Carter . "Actually we need the Lightspeed Rescue Grand power" said Kira. "Well your going to have to proove it to me that you worthy of it" said Joel . "Well alright what do you want us to do?" asked Maya . "Follow us and we will show you" said Chad. And with that the pirates and former rangers were off to go see what ever it was that the former veteran rangers wanted to show them .

"Alright here's the scenario one of the demons is attacking the city and we can't be there to help cause we are lending a hand to the wildforce rangers for tracking down orgs can you fill in for us while we are away" asked Dana . "yea not a problem" said Adam . "Alright as soon as you morph the scenario will start" said Kelsey . "Ready?" asked Tommy . "READY" replied everyone . "ITS PIRATE TIME" They shouted . And sure enough they saw a monster attacking the city .

"WE NEED PIRATE POWER NOW"They shouted again . "PIRATE ARMADA MEGAZORD" they shouted again . A cannon appeared on the front of its chest . "Fire" the commanded . And sure enough a cannon ball was fired right at the monster gaining its attention. "Yo ugly you wanna take us on" taunted Adam . And sure enough the monster started to advance toward the pirate megazord . "Time to take you out" said Kira . "TWIN PIRATE SABERS"They shouted. And sure enough the megazord withdrew its swords and was on the run toward the monster at full speed it got in some slashes before both of them were knocked out . "POWER MUSKETS" They shouted . And sure enough the monster went down faster than you can say 'It's Morphin Time' and soon enough the monster got up only this time it was a robot . The pirates got an idea .

"What if we use the Turbo grand power?" asked Tori . "That could work after all its weakened and it should take it out for good" replied Tommy . They soon inserted the spin out attack card into its reader and sure enough it worked . "SPIN OUT ATTACK"They commanded . The megazord started to spin faster and faster with one of its pirate sabers in its hand and took out the monster in one shot the monster fell down and exploded into a fireball. "Well that was easy" said Adam. As the zords disengaged and headed back to base the former rangers went up to them and told them they did a great job . "Here's our grand power use it" said Carter . "Thanks" said Adam .

And with that said they headed out of Mairner bay and toward Turtle Cove to pick up the Wildforce Grand power. "Alright we are looking for the Wild force Grand power can't be hard to spot" said Adam. And with that they spotd Max the former blue wild force ranger . "Hey guys didn't expect to see all of you here I was phoned ahead by Carter and he told me to give this to you guys so …... here" said Max giving away his teams Grand power . "Thanks" said Kira . Taking the grand power and adding it with the others sure enough the next destniation was sure enough Silver hills where Wes Collins and Jen Scotts were waiting for them since Max did phone ahead . Saving them the chance to do anything to hard . By the time they got there Wes and Jen handed them there teams grand power thanking them and wishing nothing but the best in the future . The team soon headed back to Harbor Grove. Where they all headed back to there houses and put away there morphers and settled in for the night .


	13. Chapter 13

Getting the Ninja Storm Dino Thunder and SPD grand powers

Back in Harbor Grove the team of pirates were relaxing when they got a call on there morphers . "Rangers there's trouble in downtown Harbor Grove you must hurry" said Alpha . "Were on it" said Adam. "ITS PIRATE TIME" they shouted and sure enough they became the pirate rangers . By the time they made it they saw the psycho rangers leading an army of moglins . "Well well well well didn't expect us didn't you?" asked Psycho black . " In fact we didn't you surprised us but now then time to take you out for good" said Adam.

"Oh really?!"shouted an enraged psycho Red . "Really" replied Adam. There ranger changers started to glow and sure enough it was the SPD team. "Oh this should be fun" said Adam. "RANGER CHANGE" they shouted. "SPD EMERGENCY" they shouted . And in no time at all they became the C squad from the future . The psycho rangers were scared a little seeing as to how they had to battle them once before . "1 SPD RED" shouted Tommy . "2 SPD Blue" said Kat . "3 SPD Green" shouted Adam. "4 SPD Yellow" shouted Kira . "5 SPD Pink" shouted Syd. "6 SPD Black" shouted Adam. "7 SPD Dark Red" shouted Maya . And with that the SPD rangers charged in blasting every single Mooglin they saw and even the Psycho rangers . "Alright no more mr. nice ranger anymore lets take em down" said Psycho red. And with that they started to take on the psycho rangers . But Tommy had an idea the delta blasters.

"Delta blasters Fire" shouted Tommy and he pulled out his guns faster than you could go after Jack Landers . He started to fire at all the psycho rangers of course the other rangers were finished with the Mooglins so they started to battle the Psycho rangers but it wasn't going to be easy at all for some reason they to could summon there own rangers . "Your beaten its useless to restist us just give up already" Taunted Adam. "Yea right" replied Psycho Green . "Alright if that's the way you want it" replied Tommy. The next thing that was shocking was Broodwing was free . "Well well well well lookie who I found its the Pirates not that I'm surprised only this time the tables have turned NO B squad to keep me contained and I can I'm working for someone who's better than that bone head Grumm" said Broodwing .

"What ? But B squad sealed you away how can this be possible" said the black SPD ranger . "Aw you remember me Cadet Seville well let me tell you alittle story of how I got free you see my dopleganger was taken into custody while the real me slipped away the thing is the B squad rangers thought they got me in which they didn't so now after a while I was freed from my imprisonment on an asteroid and I am working for your enemy that's right THE ZANGYACK EMPIRE" shouted Broodwing at the last part . "Oh man this isn't good we might need some help" said the dark red SPD ranger . "That is true but we have the MegaForce Rangers along with our own Psycho rangers the question is who and what other team could lend a hand" pondered the Green SPD ranger . In that instant the Psycho rangers left injured along with Broodwing . "POWER DOWN" They shouted . Of course they powered down to there human forms as well. It wasn't going to be easy.

_**Meanwhile off with Jayden and his group of rangers **_

"Alright great job rangers now there's another ranger team that is lead by the legendary Tommy Oliver in Harbor Grove what we need to do is lend a hand in anyway that we can once they have the

Morphing Grid repaired we will then join in the final battle of the Legendary war cause remember 9 years there were only 19 teams now with more new ranger teams popping up all over the globe we now have a chance to take on the Zangyack but there are going to be some new rangers filling in your old spots on those old teams of course it won't be easy now Rangers since you all are trained so well I think its time that we go to Harbor Grove and check things out" said Jayden . And with that they grabbed there morphers and headed out toward Harbor Grove . Of course the five rangers were Charlie Kendrix Zack Dustin Trent and Allyssa they were lead by the former samurai ranger Jayden he taught them so much when he to was a ranger but then again some rangers would be honored to work with Tommy and the rest of the Pirates . Of course Ashley was the black Mythic master ranger

_**Back in Harbor Grove **_

The Pirates were enjoying there coffee when a new team rolled into town and sure enough Tommy knew some of the new rangers but others he wasn't sure of then again of couse he didn't meet the famous Samurai Ranger Jayden . "Hi I'm Jayden what's your name?" asked Jayden . "I'm Tommy and this is my team this is Kira Adam Parks the other Adam Kat Tori and Maya" introduced Tommy . "well our team is Charlie Kendrix Zack Dustin Trent Allyssa and Ashley" introduced Jayden . "Well care to join us for some coffee" offered Tommy . "Sure we could go for some coffee" said Kendrix. "Great pull up some chairs" said Maya .

While Kendrix and Maya were talking about whatever the rest of both teams just hung out and caught up on the past to see what was going on mostly Adam hung out and looked up at the clouds wondering what it would be like to be married to his best friend one day once all of this is over and done with then again . Of course both the Pirates Mythic Masters saw the Psycho dino team join them. And a chatting storm was going on execpt for Adam and Brittany who just pointed out what the clouds looked like in there minds while the rest of the three teams were either out enjoying themselves or just talking . "So Britt missed me?" asked Adam with a smirk .

" Of course I did well we met some other teams of rangers as well such as the Flight Force the Delta Borg Tek along with the PDS of course the teams are being hand picked by former rangers from the past but the question is will we have enough teams to hold off the Zangyack fleet let alone the final battle" said Brittany . "Hey if I know a few past rangers there probably out recruiting the other former veteran rangers right now and assembling them as we speak giving a run down of what happened so far but anyway did you hear about the Dino thunder Blizzard Megazord I hear that's the one your using am I right?" asked Adam.

"Well yes we found it frozen solid in the Antarctic but we needed to find some sort of way to transport or it or at least fire it up to get it started but it wasn't easy we had to use our power coins in order to jump start it and sure enough it recognized the power source the question was moving it around cause apparently the last idiot that used it kept the AC on and NOT the heater it was like an ice box it had the same zords as the Dino thunder rangers but there were some extra ones for us its hard to believe but they work so we kept it with us but the best thing is that the person that used it last died of hypothermia and thanks to us we now have control of the megazord and everything that came with it" said Brittany proudly. Tommy over heard the words Blizzard Megazord . "So its true the Blizzard Megazord exists I thought it was a myth" said Tommy . "Oh its no myth Tommy we have it in our possession alright there was some sort of writing on it we just couldn't figure it out something about only using it in battle or something like that" added Jeanette . After hearing that Tommy closed his eyes just resting them when he got a vision from aka red

"Tommy Oliver you and your team are to go to Blue bay harbor to meat up with Shane the former red Ninja storm ranger after that your to head to Reef side were you will see your former student Conner Mcknight also your going to get a visit from Space Patrol Delta from Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger commander of the Delta base in the future" said Aka Red . "From there your to go to Briar wood where your will get a visit from Nick the former Red Mystic Ranger from there your will get a visit from Mac the former Operation Overdrive Ranger same with Casey the former Jungle Fury Ranger and Ziggy the former RPM ranger which leaves Jayden the former Samurai Ranger once you have all the grand powers your to insert them into this treasure chest and that will not only restore the Morphing Grid on Earth but also restore the Power's to the former Power rangers do you understand what you must do?" asked AKA Red. " yes I understand" replied Tommy .

Soon Tommy awoke and he knew what to do . "Guys listen I have had another vision from Aka Red the thing is he wants us to head out and get the Ninja Storm Dino thunder and SPD Grand powers" said Tommy . "Well I think we should get going all of us" said Kira . "For once I agree with you" replied Adam. The other teams agreed and sure enough they were off to Blue Bay Harbor where they found Shane at the beach stretching. "Hey guys what can I do-Tori Dustin? Its good to see the both of you" said Shane happy . "Its good to see you to Shane so anyway do you have the Ninja Storm Grand power?" asked Tommy . " I do I to was told by AKA red to give this to you your going to need it trust me on that" said Shane . And with that the other teams spent the rest of the day hanging out talking for the rest of the day .

"Well guys its been great and we need to get going to Reefside" said Tommy . "Well it was nice meeting my former teammates" said Shane . And with that all the new teams took off in the direction of Reef side . When they got there Conner was just shooting some soccer balls into the nets like he did when he was the Red Dino thunder rangers . "Hey Conner" said Tommy . "Doctor O!" shouted Conner squeezing the stuffing out of him . "Easy can you put me down I need air" wheezed Tommy . "Oh sorry but its great to see you ,alright lets get down to business someone contacted me as well and was told to give this Grand power to the pirates guess that's you guys so here" said Conner . Tommy took it and added it with the other Grand powers . And with that it was back to Harbor Grove to wait for someone to find them . And sure enough he appeared in Harbor Grove and found the Pirates along with the other teams .

"Hello Pirates I am Commander Anubis Cruger commander of SPD" said Doggie . "Commander Cruger its good to see you again man we missed you" said Adam. "Its good to see you to Cadet Seville I see you put together this fine team of rangers" said Doggie . "You bet I did with a bit of help anyway though you have the SPD grandpower?" asked Adam. "Yes I do use it well" said Doggie . "Oh and one other thing its good to see you all again" said Doggie before he disappeared through the wormhole . And with that the other teams just hung out in the park for the rest of the day .


	14. Chapter 14

Getting the Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Furry and RPM grand powers

As the sun was shinning bright the priate team managed to get up and head over to the coffee shop where they had coffee to wake them up . "Well this has been …. interesting" said Adam waking up . "I'll say" replied Tori . Soon the pirates paid the bill and were ready for anything that is till they got a call . "Rangers there's a disturbance in industrial complex" said Alpha . "Alright we are on our way" replied Tommy . And with that the team took off to check it out only to find that the psycho's were waiting . "Well well well well if it isn't our old friends" said Psycho Black evilly. "Honestly when are you going to go down and stay down" replied Adam. The pirates were about to engage the Psycho's until three new rangers stepped from the darkness . Shocked the priates were that there was another team of rangers . "Well well you must be the Psycho rangers we were waiting for the pirates to show up and showed up they did . "Said Tommy . "Only this time we are ready for you guys" added Jason. "Yea and your all going DOWN" said Amy . Of course the Pirates were unsure if they could be trusted but that didn't matter at the moment "PDS Distress" they shouted . "PDS Red" shouted Tommy

"PDS Blue" shouted Jason "PDS Yellow" shouted Amy.

"POWER RANGERS PEACE DEFENSE SQUAD" They shouted. "Alright our turn" said Tommy . "ITS PIRATE TIME" shouted the Pirates . Soon the PDS and Pirate Armada Rangers joined forces and started to attack the Psycho rangers and this time the Psycho rangers escaped with there very lives . "POWER DOWN" They shouted . They revealed themselves to be Tommy Jason and Amy Seville . "Tommy Jason Amy how are you guys its been a while" said Adam. "Adam how are you I see you have made up this team of rangers" said Tommy .

"Well I have but with a bit of help from Kat over here" said Adam pointing to Katherine . And sure enough both teams of Rangers were heading over to the park to talk more where they could get to know each other but it felt like Adam knew them already . "Well this is interesting two people with same first name that can get confusing at times" said Jason . "Yea no kidding" added Tommy. "Couldn't agree more" quickly added Amy . "Well it can get confusing but then again you guys are going to be there for the final battle right?" asked Adam. "Well yea we are we wouldn't miss it for the world besides you guys got a hold on things here so we will be heading back to base" said Jason. They soon entered a wormhole which took them back to the year 5,000. "Well that went well" said Kat . "Couldn't agree more" agreed Tommy . Soon the pirates were relaxing in the park just thinking on how they will aquire the other grand powers .

_**Later on that day **_

The rangers headed off toward Briarwood where they met Nick the former red Mystic Ranger . "Hey guys welcome to Briarwood" greeted Nick . "Hey I'm Adam that's Tommy Kat Adam Tori Maya and Kira" said Adam. "Well nice to meet you all I was also told by AKA Red that you guys seek the Mystic Force Grand power well Udonna has it so follow me" said Nick . And with that they made it toward Udonna . "Hello Nick oh I see you brought Friends" said Udonna "Yea I'm sure Nick mentioned our names" said Kira .

"Oh he did well things have changed anyway though time to go get the Grand power you seek" she said she soon disappeared and reappeared with the grand power of the Mystic Force . "Use it well for I can tell that a final battle will soon happen very soon" said Udonna . The pirates still weren't awear of the Zangyack empire still watching there every move since they set up base on the moon and with there fleet still on standby should something come up . And with that they were off to go get the Operation overdrive and sure enough they found Mac standing there waiting for the Pirates to show up . "Here I to was contacted so your not the only one" said Mac handing the grand power to Tommy . Sure enough they still had to get the Jungle Furry and RPM grand powers topped with the Samurai grand powers . And soon set off to get the Jungle Furry and RPM grand power and sure enough there stood Casey and Scott with there grand powers Casey was first to go . "Both me and Scott were contacted by a mysterious ranger he told us to give you our grand powers use them well" said Casey . Scott told them the samething but slightly different he handed his grand power to Kira . Soon the pirates returned to Harbor Grove .


	15. Chapter 15

And Finally the Samurai Grand power

With nearly all the grand powers collected the pirates had to visit one more ranger team to complete there task and that was the former Samurai team but they soon got a surprise from Jayden who delivered there grand power straight to Tori Maya and Adam. Who were hanging out not doing a whole lot . "Here use this it may come in handy" said Jayden as he walked away . Meanwhile there was a final message from Aka Red to Tommy Oliver .

_DREAM STATE_

_Aka red came to him in a dream that told him of something . _

"_Tommy You have done well now there's a Treasure chest at the Harbor bay beach go with the team and dig it up there you will find the slots for the grand powers and slots for the keys as well match each grand power with the set of keys once that is done the morphing grid will be restored and the power rangers of the past will have there powers back the sentinel knight is on stand bye should something go wrong anyway I would join you but I must watch over the universe and to see who the next Red ranger is you Tommy have done well there is going to be spots on your past teams to fill in those spots such as MMPR Zeo Turbo and Dino thunder but don't worry those people will do well" said Aka Red . _

_DREAMS STATE END _

Tommy soon awoke and he knew what he had to do only this time the new team of rangers are going to be there teams such as PDS Psycho Psycho Dino Flash Star Delta Borg Mythic Masters and the very first two teams of rangers The Mighty Morphin Ancient rangers and the Power rangers Tri star and the Power Rangers Bio Star who would be joining the other teams in this final battle but soon other teams will be there such as the Megaforce Rangers along with the Power Rangers Tek so far they have met the few teams that have shown themselves such as the PDS the Psycho team the Delta Borg and the Mythic Masters . "Alright team tomorrow we need to head to the beach to look for a treasure chest that Aka Red told us about" said Tommy . "Sounds fair enough when do we leave?" asked Kira . "We leave tomorrow"replied Tommy . "Well then we should at least call it a day and head back home" suggested Adam . "Good idea alright rangers lets call it a day" said Tori . And with that the rangers headed for home knowing what they had to do tomorrow .


	16. Chapter 16

Restoring the Morphing Grid on Earth

The very next morning the rangers woke all feeling tired so they all got dressed and headed downtown to there favorite coffee shop to get some coffee and discuss what there going to do for the day in Harbor Grove . They all met up and all sat at the same table . "Alright guys sooner or later we need to head down to the beach that's where we are going to find the treasure chest" said Tommy . "Alright should we bring anything?" asked Kira .

"No just bring your morphers grand powers and keys but we need to do it in a place that's far away from the people of Harbor Grove" replied Tommy . And with that the team ordered coffee and were wide awake . They soon had there morphers grand powers and keys . Good thing that Adam brought along the metal detector if they need it though . They soon arrived at the beach and much to there surprise NO one was there .

"Alright guys stick together it was a good thing for someone to bring along the Metal detector but anyway lets get started" said Tommy . And with that the team headed down and after a few hours of searching they found the chest .

"Alright guys get out your keys and grand powers we need to insert these keys and grand powers in order from the first team to the current team" said Tommy. And with that said the team did just that they inserted the MMPR grand power along with the MMPR keys then Zeo grand power and the Zeo teams same with the other till they got to the Samurai Grand power and Keys they inserted that and the chest lit up like a christmas tree and of course in space the Zangyack ships somehow picked up the energy source . That could only mean one thing that the final battle would and will begin sooner than later . The pirates only had moments to prepare same with the other teams.


	17. Chapter 17

The Legendary war Final Battle

with the morphing grid restored and the rangers power's restored the legend war will soon be won by the rangers and peace will reign on earth for years to come

"Sir the morphing grid on earth has been restored by the pirates" said one of the officers. "Good report this to the emperor" said the captain. "My emperor we have confirmation that the morphing grid on Earth has been restored thanks to the pirates can we begin our attack" asked the captain . "Do it" said Emperor Akudosu Gil . "Very well it shall be done" he said . And the transmission ended . "So I guess we begin the invasion?" asked Jim.

"yes but we are going to do things better than Grumm ever did he should have used the forces he had before him and started to conquer planets left and right he failed to do so we will succeed where Grumm failed" said Akudosu. "Excellent soon the pirates will pay for what they did" said Jim. "True even though you failed you have a chance to redeem yourself remember the training that my generals gave you? Use it" Said Akudosu .

"I will" replied Jim. Meanwhile back on earth Aka Red appeared before the Pirates . "Rangers you may rise now listen up the zangyack just picked up the energy source and is making preparations they will soon launch a full scale invasion on earth I will gather every single ranger team and make sure to have some spots filled in anyway though you all did great but there are some teams that you haven't met yet" said Aka Red . "Wait who are the other teams?" asked Tommy . He only chuckled . "well your in for a surprise when you see them some you have met and some who were the first team of rangers" he said . And with that he flew off to get the other teams from the future the past and now leaving the pirates to ponder what he said about other ranger teams .

Meanwhile back on the moon Emperor Akudosu Gil was giving a speech to his army of foot soldiers . "Listen up in a few moments Earth will be for the taking do not stop even for the pesky power punks the Zangyack Empire will NOT be denied having Earth for the taking and we will have it by any means necessary TO WAR!"He shouted the last part .

The soldiers were cheering praising him for a good speech . Meanwhile back on earth the pirates were there with the Megaforce rangers the Psycho Rangers along with the PDS Rangers the Delta Borg rangers the Power rangers Flash star and finally the first two teams led by Zordon the Might Morphin Ancient Rangers and the power rangers Tri star but there were other teams as well the power Rangers Bio star the Power Rangers Tek the Power Rangers Gemmix along with the other Rangers Power rangers Track Speed on earth a secret group of rangers

led by the former wildforce ranger Taylor Eardheart the power Rangers Flight Force next the pirates saw the power rangers Tech Squad lead by Commander CY . Of course the Pirates didn't even know that the Penta Power Rangers had no leader but they were lead by Trini the first former Yellow ranger who was brought back from the dead to fight in the war of course the Power rangers Tri star were there as well and Zordon was alive thanks to the Sentential Knight some of the pirates were shocked but not

Adam the silver pirate he knew that would happen The Bio Star rangers were here as well even the Flash Star Rangers . The Jungle Squad Rnagers were here and there leader was as well his name is Holcor . The very next team that they saw was the Omega Squad rangers and Commander Juro and finally the Defense force rangers . Soon the pirates tok there positions right next to the other rangers . "Alright here we go" said Adam. "I'm with you besides we are to NOT stop for these guys" said Tommy . Tommy looked to his left and right and saw that every single ranger team was ready to defend the earth and the entire universe . "This is it" said Kira .

"It is though besides we are pirates and if there's something that we don't like we get rid of it and the Zangyack are something that we don't like so time to get rid of them" said Tori. Meanwhile the ranger fleet was setting up behind mars . "Alright time to show them what we can do "said Commander IC . "Lieutenant I want you to ready the weapons shields and everything Corporal tell the fleet to power up there weapons time to show the Zangyack that we don't want them on earth AT ALL" said IC . And with that the crew got right to work . The army of rangers just stared down the enemy army .

" ITS MORPHIN TIME" Yelled Jason . "MASTADON"Yelled Zack " PTERDAPDLE"Yelled Kimberly " TRICATOPS" Yelled Billy "SABERTOOTH TIGER" Yelled Trini "TRANASAURARS" Yelled Jason ." Shift into turbo" said Justin . "LETS ROCK IT" Said Andros .

" ITS PYSCHO MORPHIN TIME" Yelled Paul . " ALASAURARS"shouted Paul. " POSTASUCUS" Yelled Brittany . " Celaphisis" Yelled Jeanette . " Brontosaurus" Said Alvin . " Anklosaurus" Said Simon

" Zeo ranger 1 Pink" Said Sheryl . " Zeo ranger 2 Yellow" Said Tanya . " Zeo ranger 3 Blue" Said Rocky . " Zeo ranger 4 Green" Said Bruce "Zeo Ranger 5 Red" shouted Rebecca . " Lets rock it"Said Andros . " Go galactic" Said Leo . " Time for Timeforce" Said Jen . " Quantum power" Said Eric " Lightspeed Rescue" Said Charlie . " Wild Access" Said John . " Blazing Lion" He said . " Serging shark" Said Max . " Noble tiger" Said Kayle. " Soring Eagle" Said Taylor . " Iron Byson" Said Danny. " Howlying Wolfe" Said Merrick . " Ready" Asked Conner . " Ready" Said Ethan . " DINO THUNDER POWER UP" They all shouted .

And became the Dino thunder team but this time with a new member as the black ranger Peter Seville along with his sister Kesha Seville .Ready" Asked Joe . " Ready" Said Joel " SPD EMERGENCY" Yelled Joel. " Space Patrol Delta" Said Charlene . " SPD White ranger" he shouted . " SPD dark Blue ranger" Said Joel . " SPD dark Yellow ranger" Said Charlene . " SPD Green ranger"Said Theodore . " SPD Lime green ranger" Said Eleanor . " SPD dark Grey ranger" Said Megan. Titanium power" Shouted Ryan . "SHIFT INTO TURBO" Shouted Eddie . "Red Lightning Turbo Power" he shouted . "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" shouted Charles .

"Dessert Thunder Turbo Power" shouted Jonnah . "Dunestar Turbo Power" shouted Aisha . "Wind Chaser Turbo Power" shouted Megan. And sure enough they became the turbo team once again . "TIGER ZORD" Shouted Charlene . "DRAGON ZORD" Shouted Jill. "PDS Distress" they shouted ."PDS Red" shouted Tommy. "PDS Blue" shouted Jason. "PDS Yellow" shouted Amy. And they became the PDS Rangers . "Alright ready?" asked Carter . "Ready" they replied in unison . "Delta Borg, Battle Power" They shouted . Soon Justin and his team were next . "Alright guys time to show the zangyack how we do things ready?" asked Justin .

"Ready" they replied . "ITS PSYCHO TIME" They shouted . "Psycho Red" said Psycho red . "Psycho Black" Said Psycho Black. "Psycho Blue" said Psycho Blue . "Psycho Yellow" said Psycho yellow . "Psycho Pink" said Psycho Pink. "Psycho Green" said Psycho Green" said Psycho Green . "Psycho Silver" said Psycho Silver. "Ready?" asked Charlie . "Ready" "MYTHIC MASTER RANGER CHANGE" They shouted . And they too became the Mythic Masters . Next the TEK team stood there they were known as Zhane Alex Tanya Devin and Aisha . "TEK CARD FULL POWER" They shouted and became the Power Rangers Tek. And right next to the Tek Rangers stood the Flight and Tech Force. "FLIGHT POWER"They shouted . "TECH POWER" they shouted . At the head of the army stood the first team of rangers right from the planet Eltar and of course Zordon was the red ranger . "Alright Rangers lets show these invaders how we do things back home" said Zordon .

" ITS MORPHIN TIME" They shouted . Next was the Power Rangers Tri Star . "TRI STAR BATTLE POWER" they shouted . Next was the Bio star rangers . "BIO STAR BIO POWER" they shouted . Next was the Flash star rangers . "Flash star Color Red Blue Green Yellow Pink" They shouted . Next was the Jungle Squad Rangers . "JUNGLE SQUAD JUNGLE POWER" The team shouted . "OMEGA SQUAD OMEGA RED BLUE BLACK YELLOW PINK" The team shouted . And Finally the Defense Rangers . "DEFENSE RANGER FORCE POWER" They all shouted . Last and not least was the Megaforce rangers .

TJ looked to his left and right and saw all the other rangers that were morphed he smiled on the inside knowing that his former teams both the space and turbo teams were there with him. But he had a new team to head up the megaforce team . "Alright guys this maybe our last fight but we are NOT going to be giving up now" said TJ . The rest of his team couldn't agree more as they had there morphers in there hands knowing that this wasn't going to be easy . "POWER CARD ENERGIZE" they shouted . And sure enough they became the Power rangers Megaforce . "Alright guys lets do this we are fighting for earth we are not to give up nor surrender" said Tommy .

"ITS PIRATE TIME" they shouted . And were ready . All the veteran rangers readied there weapons knowing that they were going to need them of course C and B squad were right there with there brother Adam and all the rest he couldn't give up not with his family right there with him. Finally an image appeared it was a hologram of the emperor . "Well well well i'm quite shocked to see 35 teams of rangers all here this should be easy long ago I was defeated by the very first group of rangers of course you rangers on earth don't know this they are right with you" he said . The other ranger's knew what he was talking about it was the might morphin ancient rangers they were the first ones to defeat Emperor Akudosu Gil the leader of the Zangyack empire .

"That's right we were the first ones to try and conqure the planet you all know as 'Eltar' that's how Zordon was able to craft the dino power coins and creat the first Earth team of rangers which finally leads to the priates the thorns in my side I know all about the daughter of Zordon and the creation of Alpha VIII though i'm NOT impressed at the head of my army is the evil psycho rangers this is your final battle with us prepare to DIE" he shouted the last word before vanishing . The foot soldier army started to charge .

"Rangers this is what you have been trained for fight for earth the entire universe the people of earth are depending on you" said Zordon as he lead the charge . And so the battle began the entire army of rangers all the way to the current team of Rangers . They couldn't fail not now . Meanwhile in space Commander IC Commander CY lead the charge on the invading fleet in space with the Alpha VI and Alpha VIII controlling the astro Megaships marks II and III in the air lending as much of a hand as they could they knew that this would be the battle that would decide the fate of the entire universe . Meanwhile back on the main command ship the emperor was baffled at the sight before him another fleet attcking right from behind .

" Fine if that's the way you want to play it" he muttered and the rest of the fleet turned to engage the Ranger fleet the delta ship was controlled by Zhane who was lending a hand even though he wasn't on the ground he was lending as much of a hand as he could . Every single ship went down by the allied fleet even though emperor Akudosu Gil. "WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" He shouted quite angry . His entire crew didn't have enough time to turn the ship around . "Emperor Akudosu surrender now and prepare to be boarded" said Commander IC . " I don't think so" replied Akudosu . And with that he ordered his crew to open fire . It was a big mistake seeing as how he was out gunned and out numbered . His bombardment fleet was whipped out and his ship was severally damaged but he had once more trick up his sleeve he sent down a monster that was so terrifying that the rangers called on there zords to form every single megazord that they could . "Alright guys lets do it" said Tommy .

"WE NEED PIRATE POWER NOW"They shouted and sure enough there megazord was formed . They started to fight whatever it was and so far most if not the all the megazords got a few good strikes in some rangers were kinda worried about the thunder powers so the sentinel knight created a new team of rangers called the Power Rangers THUNDER FORCE. The first team of earth rangers were quite surprised to see there old powers in a new team in in a few minutes the general's were down for the count and now they all joined there attacks together to take out the monster . Soon the monster fell in a huge fireball . And cheering through out all of earth was heard it is as if you could hear it with a megaphone .

_**10 years later **_

It was ten years later and the legend war was talked about how the emperor Akduosu Gil was captured and put on the farthest astorid to float away for the rest of his days people on earth and across the entire universe talked about the legend war how the rangers won as for the pirates they had a celebration in the park with all of the other rangers even Doggie cruger couldn't help but at least laugh a little bit though . "Well I must say the pirates and some new ranger teams ? Well this should be interesting though I wonder who was under those helmets?" asked Jack . "Well who ever they were we sure did need the help and thanks to them the earth is safe at least Zordon is back on Eltar training his two groups of rangers" said Sky . "that maybe true Cadet Tate but don't think that your all off the hook when we get back to SPD its back to training for all of you do you understand?" asked Cruger. "SIR YES SIR" replied all of B and C squad . You could say that B squad is the new A squad and the C squad is the new B squad rangers . As for the other teams they all hung around and talked about there experiences mostly Adam's family . "So how did it feel to be the black Dino ranger huh?" asked Adam. "Well i'll admit it was great being the black ranger still though seeing you as the silver pirate now that was awesome I mean what can I say fighting along side the other rangers evne the very first group it can't get anymore awesome" said one of his brothers.

"That is true but some of the former teams will need to form new teams and let new groups take over if you all get what I mean" said Adam. Everyone agreed on that 3 years later both Adam and Brittany got married of course the other rangers did as well and all settled down some of the former rangers looked for other veterans to form new teams and others were out looking for new groups to take up the morpher and fight for the earth and the universe .


	18. Credits

Credits

Tommy Oliver as Pirate Red

Katherine 'Kat' as Pirate Blue

Kira Ford as Pirate Yellow

Adam Parks as Pirate Green

Sydney Drew as Pirate Pink

Adam Seville as Pirate Silver

Maya as Dark Pirate Red

Tori as Black Pirate

Story mostly based on Gokaiger

Story Written By chipmunkfanatic

This was a story that I mostly did I saw the title on rangerboard and I got an idea so why not do something like this pinkwildcat94 is also doing a story called project pirate from what I know I think her story stays true to the Javanese show gokaiger I think

Mentors: Zorela and Alpha VIII, Gosei and Tensou Zordon Commander IC Commander CY Commander Doggie Cruger Commander Fauler Birdie Commander Juro Master Ka General 52 Viper Taylor Eardheart yellow wildforce ranger Commander CY Holcor

Place it was held in: Harbor Grove

So anyway I have other Power ranger stories to get to I'll mostly be adapting past Sentai teams into actual power ranger teams and yea there was a team up of Megaforce and Pirate Armada I in hopes that the show Power rangers MegaForce is awesome who knows maybe they could bring back TJ from Turbo he was used in the show Power rangers Turbo and in Wild Force Forever red but who wants to see Cole from Wild force he was only used in Wildforce anyway

Upcoming Power ranger stories next year though

Power Rangers : Operation Psycho

I decided that I should do a story based on a team of Veteran Rangers wielding the Psycho Ranger powers the psycho rangers made there appearance in several Episodes on Power rangers in space and now I'm going to have a team wielding those very powers to defend the earth and even make an appearance in the final defense of the earth in the final chapter of Power Rangers Pirate Armada I think I can do it question is can I pull off every single team morph ? Yea I think I can

Power Rangers Project Mythic Masters

Power rangers Delta Borg

Power Rangers Operation Psycho Dino

POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE

TJ as Megaforce Red

Cole as Megaforce Blue

Mike as Megaforce Black

Tanya as Megaforce Yellow

Karone as Megaforce Pink

Emily as Megaforce Knight

POWER RANGERS PSYCHO DINO

Alvin as Dark red ranger

Simon as Dark blue ranger

Theodore as Dark green ranger

Brittany as Pink ranger

Jeanette as Purple ranger

POWER RANGERS MYTHIC MASTERS

Charlie as Mythic Red Ranger

Zack as Mythic Blue Ranger

Dustin as Mythic Green Ranger

Trent as Mythic White Ranger

Alyssa as Mythic Yellow Ranger

Kendrix as Mythic Pink Ranger

Ashley as Mythic Black Ranger

Mentor: Jayden

_**A/N I know that there are a few spelling errors like team should have an "'" and an s to complete that but that's my wrong doing and there are no typos I mostly look over that while typing it up trust me on that anyway I hope you had fun reading it as I had much fun typing it up for ya so leave a review if you want **_

Well what more can I say that this Story turned out awesome and I had much fun writing it and as much fun as you did reading it so till next year

chipmunkfanatic OUT

Side note: the original Title can be found o . Ranger Board . Com just remove the spaces and it will take you right to the site or you could go to Google and type in Power Rangers Pirate Armada and it will show the site that way also I'm going to be doing stories for other sentai teams adapting them into future power rangers seasons in hopes I can keep ahead of Saban Productions I would be very lucky If I can though but its worth a shot anyway feel free to leave a review or you can be a critic and tell me what's wrong and what I need to fix either way this would be very beneficial to my skills as an author so yea see ya :)


End file.
